Emir's Sister Princess Collection
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: Akio and Mami's young lives before Promised Island; Akio's adjustment to said island; and the island's downfall to would-be corporate takeover.
1. Yuppies

Note: This one occurs before the first anime series.

10-year old Mami awoke to yet another day in her home feeling excited for the possibilities ahead. She'd already completed her usual morning routine sans breakfast and neared her older brother Akio's room (the siblings being closely aged). Their parents were nowhere in sight, obviously having left early for work. Mami needed not turn the knob seeing how said bedroom door stood open a crack. A peek at the interior views showed Akio lying on his right side sleep-talking. "Stuck in space, huh?" she commented, "How droll." Mami walked up to the bedside. "Akio. Time to wake up." Such then influenced his dream.

"What's with this goop?"

"I said it's time to wake up, Akio. We're gonna be late for school."

"M-…Mami? Where'd you…come from? And how is it you can stand in this mixture of gravy and syrup?" So Mami played along.

"You can do the same if you believe. C'mon." Akio played along and almost stepped out if stubbornness hadn't kept him under the covers. So Mami screamed him awake. "Good morning."

"Oh. A dream. Was the screaming necessary?"

"It is since you sleep like a rock."

Akio stretched torso and limbs and yawned. "You don't say. Guess I better buy an alarm clock soon."

"Yeah, and you better not dream you swallow it, or else we'll hafta recycle you. C'mon, time for breakfast." But Mami's departure halted abruptly when Akio's yelps made her turn back. On his knees, the brother continued screaming and clutched his belly in pain as the sister returned to him. "What's the matter?"

"Must've been something I ate!"

"You mean you really did swallow yer alarm clock?"

And just like that, Akio's panic ceased as he left a confused Mami behind. "Now we're even." Mami realized the trick but couldn't respond and so just shrugged and followed.

In a strange quick passage of time, Mami – her growling stomach now at full throttle – found Akio in the kitchen already fixing breakfast. "I'm famished! What's cooking?"

"Omelet for yer thoughts?"

"Okay." Mami sat down. "Oh, I just remembered: My class is learning about traveling to faraway places, so we're gonna visit yours in a couple hours and sit with whomever we choose. Good thing we attend different schools."

"Hmm. I take it you chose me…or someone else?"

Rather than speak, Mami just walked up to her brother and hugged his free arm. "C'mon. You know the second one's a lie. I always wanted us to spend at least one day of school together."

"Indeed." With his sister's eyes closed, Akio surprised her by putting a bit of oregano on her nose. Mami snapped out of the daze, released his arm, and brushed the oregano off while he chuckled. Getting mischievous again herself, she then grabbed a cinnamon container nearby to sprinkle back with his defending arm held up. Thankfully, the charade caused no mess. Mami ended by sitting back down, and Akio resumed cooking. "By the way, keep an eye out for all the weirdoes at my school."

"What weirdoes?"

"You'll see."

Mami's class' arrival came without question; she sat next to Akio as promised. He and his classmates – well into literature class, near 2nd period – busied themselves writing papers about their expected futures while their waiting teacher read some novel. Akio also used an encyclopedia he'd obtained from his school's library to give his paper real-world references. Mami and some of her classmates passed time drawing pictures whereas others read books or took notes. The room itself looked very suited for art divisions other than literature, namely in a high school: long, scratched up tables surrounded by chairs; papier-mâché sculptures shoved into one corner; paintings both student- and faculty-made decorating the walls; and a color wheel poster above a nearby sink. Mami's teacher was for the moment nowhere in sight. Just then, the room's teacher made a strange announcement. "At the rate yer going, it always take you a few days. But if you hurry, you can beat time by noon."

"Why do you say that?" one of her students asked.

"If you finish yer reports quickly, I'll take you all on a car trip out of town."

"Sounds good to me!" another spoke, "Let's get constructive!"

"Nicely put." So all including Akio sped up.

"A car trip?" Mami mumbled.

"Not really," Akio explained, "I told you this school's full of weirdoes. Ms. Toyoda often says things off the wall. Look around at the number of students." That's when Mami realized Ms. Toyoda taught a rather small group of five. "That's right. Just a party of five gives her confidence to say almost anything she wants."

"So why're you speeding up?"

"Because it hurts her feelings when we don't satisfy her expectations. I guess she just has a colorful yet difficult way of making learning fun." With the talk's end, Mami's head bobbed and slid like (respectively) a typewriter's keys and paper carriage to her brother's writing. Prying faces concealed giggles. Akio didn't catch his sister's antics until five lines later, though she continued acting so despite the halted pencil until he placed a hand upon her head to stop. Withdrawing the hand meant the silliness resumed. Mami and Akio kept it up four more times before the latter added a silent countdown via lowering his free fingers one a time. The former just smiled but took this request to heart. More trouble came up when Akio's pencil point broke.

Sighing, the brunette made his way to a hand sharpener by the class entrance. The first try's results showed this sharpener didn't like plastic pencils: Graphite favored one direction more than others. Akio sharpened a bit harder the second time since he wouldn't take any less. Pulling the pencil out unveiled a point broken in the process. His third attempt not only stimulated frustration but also created identical results. Sharpening a fourth occasion repeated the first results which Akio went along with: He sat back in his chair to scrape off the hindering plastic bit; rubbed the tip to remove rough texture; and wrote some more.

According to what Mami read, it seemed Akio had big future plans being one of society's elite folk and apparently would stop at nothing to fulfill them. By the time the clock struck 9:05, finished papers on Ms. Toyoda's desk stood almost as high as a small television set. "Oh, Mr. Yamagami," the teacher spoke, "You done yet?" He was by the final sentence on the sixth sheet. Ms. Toyoda continued speaking once Akio turned in his own paper. "Of course, you'll hafta return that encyclopedia first. Don't worry. The library fortunately happens to cross our path."

"Our path where?" another of her students queried.

"I need yer help getting something out of a spare classroom into the school's front yard."

"Even us?" one of Mami's classmates said, provoking a head nod, "Where's Mr. Fukunaga?"

"Yes, even you. As fer your teacher, he couldn't've gone far. Follow me."

"Roger!" all ten children acknowledged.

Every separate part of the school itself – both interior and exterior – was dyed its own lavender value. Mami and another of her classmates (the redhead's friend) grew bored of lavender no matter how pretty for each corner the procession turned and therefore desired variety. "Whadda you young visitors think of our school?" Ms. Toyoda asked.

"Awesome!" someone commented.

"Amazing but dull as cabbage," Mami's unimpressed friend muttered.

"You said it, Yumiko," Mami agreed. Just then, the two girls stopped by a bright orange door with the others continuing ahead.

"Oh, tangerine-flavored."

"No, I think it's peach. I recognize the fuzzy coating."

"That's right, I should draw a dinosaur afterward. You wanna make it roar?"

"I beg yer pardon?"

"Why? You didn't hurt me. Just go outside and practice a bit." Yumiko pointed in the direction they came before realizing it might be the wrong one. So she confusedly pointed all over. "Wait, I think we go that way…but I could be wrong…or maybe there's a hidden trapdoor above our heads…then again, I suppose the exits are all over…" She stopped at the impatient finger-tapping upon her head courtesy of Mami. "You mean the exit's inside me?"

Mami sighed, grabbed her friend's hand, and dragged her through the doorway. "C'mon, Yumiko." Both traversed to the left down a dimly lit hall decorated by varying framed photographs.

"Still, you never know. It could be I swallowed a pocket laser strong enough to carve out a door." A door at hall's end led them into a more heavily lit office where a man wearing a toucan-woodpecker hat sat at his desk ignoring them and eating something like baklava supplemented by fried cuttlefish shreds. Unidentifiable action figures decorated both the desk and shelves above the man's head. No other passages pierced the small dwelling. "Should I set a world record for desk-jumping?"

"Okay," the man said offhand, "Let's get colorful!"

"Can I put on an old shirt first?" Mami unwittingly requested, "You've no idea how hard it is cleaning these clothes out."

"Yeah, but make it quick. I haven't got all day, y'know."

"Thanks." Mami then realized she didn't bring a change of clothes, and there were neither any lying around the room nor possible closets in sight. "On second thought, I'm ready."

"Then stop jabbering and start painting."

"Hold the cameras. What am I saying? What's there ta paint?"

"My statue, of course."

"What statue?"

"Finished," Yumiko announced, having mock-painted thin air, "Now is it ready for display?"

The man swallowed another mouthful. "I'll hafta get back ta you on that." He and the girls ducked upon the floor once a roped log suddenly crashed through the shelved wall, sending the toys flying. The log continued forward as if pushed by an invisible hand, denting the opposite wall twice. All then stood up again, the man upset. "Darn it! Look what they've done! I told them to use cloves, not meat tenderizer! Dinner's spoiled!"

"We're not at a cookout," Mami reminded, ignored.

"I knew those three'd make a big mess," the man continued, brushing his way past the girls to the exit, "Well, I'll settle this myself." So he left the confused duo holding the bag.

"What's his problem?" Mami wondered, "And what're you doing?"

Yumiko clutched one action figure in each hand, noticing they looked and now felt familiar. "I wonder what these're made of?"

"Plastic, of course."

"Yeah, but I remember…" Mami was dumbfounded seeing Yumiko actually bite off and chew on one figure's head only to spit it out seconds later and toss the remainder aside. "Hmm. Hope this one's fresh." She repeated the process. "Nope. Stale."

"What was that for?"

"I thought they were made of the same dried fruit paste I buy at a local shop. That's how they felt." A new interest point underneath the rubble caught Yumiko's attention, so she brushed the pieces aside to find a trapdoor.

"What's that doing here? …Hey, what're you…?"

Yumiko grabbed Mami's hand to give herself a hit on the cheek and then let go. "Beats me. Think it leads to a secret passageway?" The curious pair shrugged, snuck some cuttlefish, and disappeared through that door before the man returned.

"All that scolding makes me thirsty…what have we here?" He picked up one of the decapitated toys. "No wonder the show got cancelled! It's the action factor! Those characters were complete wimps! They couldn't kick tail!"

The girls must've covered 10 meters already when a dim light no different from the last appeared ahead. "Hey, a light!" Mami declared, "End o' the line! Race ya!"

Yumiko accepted the challenge though Mami took the lead. The latter stopped abruptly in a new room with the former nearly plowing into her. "Why'd you stop, Mami?" Observation unveiled a large multi-purpose room stretching perhaps half a mile on. A plum-purple hue made telling walls, ceiling, and floor apart rather difficult. Boxes (some piled to the ceiling) crammed full of random junk took up most space. A septet wandered through a makeshift trail observing the 'displays'.

"Ah, look," one of the seven noticed, "It's them." Noticing the duo brought the larger faction up close.

"There you are," another continued, "We've looked all over for you."

"Losing our tour guides," a third added, "Just what we didn't need to make our day worse. At least it's over."

"Tour guides?" Yumiko wondered, "What're you talking about? We only arrived seconds ago."

"Come on," the fourth spoke, "Stop fooling around. You know darn well we agreed to play along with another of yer dumb scams because we were feeling needy already. Dumb pranks aren't in the package."

"Answer her question, you dimwit," Mami retorted, "What are you talking about?" Some of the septet looked shocked.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a fifth inquired.

"What's it to you?"

"You never acted like this before."

"She hasn't?" Yumiko said, "Does this mean Mami's been…been…?"

With her friend trailing off, Mami decided to take control of the situation. "Okay, enough chitchat. What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing," the sixth member stated, a bit sarcastic, "Except that we're taking a tour of some lame display you two won't stop practically brushing up on our doorstops."

"Yeah, now **I** got a question," the first added, "Where'd the other two go?"

"And the grass grows all around, provided it's native," Mami continued, "Why is everyone here delirious?"

"I'll start out," the second volunteered, "I was just taking a walk earlier, minding my own business when I heard bumping sounds which led me to find you both loading some boxes on a cart. But I didn't find out where you put 'em until you led us all here."

"I had a similar encounter earlier at the dump while looking for toaster parts," the fourth chimed, "But I didn't find any, so I was on my way out until tumbling noises stopped me in my tracks."

"Aw, this'll take too long," the sixth decided, "The point is, we all witnessed you in some manner earlier today carrying items to a secret place, and here we are. Now can we please end it?"

"Why toaster parts?" Yumiko asked, "A slot machine provides more mileage."

"Yeah," Mami agreed, "And how can any of this be? The day's still young; we've been with our class the whole time."

The fifth speaker handed her a basket of fake coins. "Here's yer money. Give us a tour this instant."

"But it's fake," Yumiko stated, accepting the basket.

"Just play along," Mami instructed.

And before long, the duo gave the septet their expected tour. "Over here, we've an immense collection of discarded refrigerator magnets," Yumiko pretended, motioning to no particular box, "Some even originate from a century ago." She then pointed at an old gum wrapper. "There's a nifty 6-year specimen."

"Aha! My friend lies! Advanced carbon-dating techniques – or whatever we use for nonliving objects – clearly show that this wrapper goes back twenty years, not just six!"

"Um…anyway, moving along…that display personifies a terrible trip I once joined. Ugh. I see why they called it the Nailscratcher Zone: The irritation from crumpling Styrofoam was enough to send me to the nearest loony bin. Pillows didn't help my headache much."

"Stop a moment," the first group member picked up, halting the momentum, "Let's cut a bargain."

"What now?" Mami asked.

"For our money, give us each several empty cardboard boxes."

"This is stupid," Yumiko muttered. Spotting ten nearby boxes, however, the duo continued playing along but grew angrier at the six speaking members' pickiness. One member – a girl around age 8 – remained silent.

"We want sixteen each," the six demanded.

"And we want outta this jail," Mami ordered.

"Eh, we'll add it to yer bill," the third member offered, "Don't try anything funny. Only we know the way out."

Mami and Yumiko quietly formed a new plan while leading six out of seven to a particular box clump. The silent seventh member backed away without being noticed and stood by something of an exit. The duo rested against a cardboard pillar letting the sextet sort through everything else themselves. "I don't believe for one second what they're suggesting of us," Mami said.

"Well, we can't force 'em ta think otherwise," Yumiko reminded. Before the pair knew it, they'd accidentally knocked the pillar onto their unofficial charges. Six delirious kids buried under boxes gave Mami and Yumiko a running chance with the seventh showing them out. They hesitated but ran through a dark hall.

After almost spraining her ankles running up unseen stairs to the outside, Mami caught her breath by a rotunda with covered windows. "Ah. I guess that's one way of taming a headache, though disagreeable." Then she noticed the other two runners' absence. "Yumiko? Little girl? Huh. Hope they didn't get lost." Mami couldn't react soon enough before a faculty member at that school abruptly burst through the rotunda door, snapped a wristband on the girl's right wrist, and disappeared back inside once more. The girl of course didn't understand this but kept the band, deciding a nice walk would alleviate the stress. Freaky yet excited noises from inside the rotunda further encouraged the sentiment.

The same hyperactive adult with the smashed-up office soon surprised Mami, emerging from the principal's office holding a TV set and blocking her way. "Hey!"

"Whoa, hold up there! We didn't mean to disturb you!"

"No, not that." The man tapped his set. "This."

"A television set. What's yer point?"

"You directed my favorite movies."

Mami's irked expression returned. "Oh, I did, huh?"

"Yes."

"Alright, smarty pants. How many movies did I direct?"

"Several including Run!, Alien Basketball, Funny Business Parts 1-20, and Depression. Can I have your autograph?"

"Look, pal, I'm just a student on a field trip to this school learning about visiting distant lands. I lost my way to a fake car trip, dodged a log that smashed through yer office, got mistaken for a con artist, escaped an underground storage room, lost my friend Yumiko and a younger girl, got spooked by scary noises inside this round building outside, and received a wristband for no reason I can name right now. Obviously serves me right for deviating off-course. Anyway, I've no claim to fame. You got the wrong face."

The man thought it over before asking, "Can I have your autograph anyway?"

"I guess there's no stopping you." Mami shook her head, accepted a pen, autographed the TV, and gave the pen back. Both then continued their separate ways.

Mami felt a little better come lunchtime, standing outside yet again leaning upon a wall. Her relief all but overshadowed a small hand grabbing her sleeve and tugging on it. "Just goes ta show you what wonders a stroll provides. Wow, that therapy's really something else. I can feel tranquility tugging at my sleeve right now." Glancing to the source alerted her. "Oh. My bad."

"Not tranquility. Me!" It turns out the same small girl who left the previous group owned the withdrawn smaller hand.

"It's you again. The name's Mami, and you?"

"I'm Juri."

"Ah. What're you doing hanging around those crazies, Juri?"

"Well, I wanted to interview someone for a project this morning, but I got lost."

"You go down a wooden hallway decorated in pictures and not much light?"

"No. Couldn't see a thing on mine, so you probably took another path. They assumed I was new in the 'neighborhood' when I got inside the room and so drafted me. I spotted the exit, but they wouldn't let me near it. My teacher must've flunked me by now."

"Cheer up. The teacher must understand you never meant it."

"Oh, I just remembered I've never seen you or that other girl before. Are you new students?"

"No, we're on a field trip. My friend's name is Yumiko."

"Where is she?"

"That's what **I** wanna know." An unwitting glance behind revealed a familiar approaching figure. "Yumiko?"

"Mami?" Time seemed to slow with both friends picking up the pace to a reunion. Only seconds later did smacking into each other and thereby falling down ruin the moment, although they ignored pain.

"Bingo!"

"A-4!"

Juri waddled up late as the older girls picked themselves up. "Are you two trying out for football?" The two chuckled.

"I believe not," Yumiko answered, "But I got pretty lonely. Thought I might hafta build a helicopter for a better view."

"Why not a mountain?"

"That's been done. The residents won't be moving in for a few years."

"Her name's Juri," a departing Mami coached, "C'mon, you two."

"We're c'mon-ing," Yumiko acknowledged.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Juri offered. And as they walked along, Mami knew Yumiko found a new friend in the younger child.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, a kinda pointless thing the other students keep bringing up. I know it as Create-A-Creature. Pick a number."

"Two."

"What's yer favorite color?"

"Sky blue."

"And your favorite animal?"

Yumiko thought about this category a tad longer. "Uh, a falcon."

"You've got a sky-blue falcon with two legs. Okay, Mami, yer turn."

"Hmm?" Mami said, "What?"

"What's your favorite number?"

"Uh, one, I guess."

"And yer favorite color?"

"I'll take green."

"And favorite animal."

"Make it the crab."

"That means you've a green crab with only one leg."

"Okay, Juri," Yumiko decided, "Now you."

"Let's see..."

Unwittingly bypassing the rotunda, thumps and wails from within not only stopped the group but also disrupted Juri's concentration. "Oh, a bear?" Yumiko guessed, "Wait a second, since when does a bear sound like a crowd trapped in rush hour?" Then her eyes lay on her older friend's wristband. "Ooh, Mami. You enter a race?"

The three walked up to the closed doors. "Nope. Some teacher or other just leapt out from here, slapped it on, and retreated again." Interior noises varied between high and low. "Yikes. I didn't think this school had a torture chamber."

Loud buzzing made Juri cower behind Yumiko. "They sure know how ta run things here!" the latter declared.

Following variation, the sounds then at one point started over soft before escalating into huge screams. Mami decided they'd take no more seeing how one scream matched Akio's voice. "That's it! That's the last straw! Whoever's in there! Whatever's going on, we ain't gonna take it anymore! Watch out 'cause we're busting in!" Both doors opened however they chose: Mami remembered the one faculty member pushed from the inside, and the same applied to the trio who needed not go back a distance. They just plowed through without another thought or running into or tripping over anything or anyone. "Hello, we've arrived at last!"

"The life of a party we are!" Yumiko added.

"No party's complete without us!" Mami continued.

"We're not too early or late, are we?" Juri wondered.

It was then in their delirious excitations and sudden change of heart that the girls properly eyed the interior. Three groupings comprised something of a small party: one at the far end across from the entrance for various games, including Ms. Toyoda; another at the door's left surrounding two tables of foodstuffs and beverages, amongst them Mr. Fukunaga; and another to the left containing nothing more than conversationalists like Akio. Each partygoer – wearing the same wristband as Mami – stared back, confused. "Oh, I get it," Yumiko assumed, "A tourist trap! Something to welcome new prisoners before the real horror starts!" She pointed at the table. "And lunch is rigged to make us all sleepy."

Rather than address that assumption, everyone else within resumed the activities whereas Akio and another faculty member made the trio's acquaintance. The adult in question casually provided two more wristbands and moved on with Juri. "You girls are just in time. I see you found your way."

"Yeah, we're back," Yumiko confirmed.

"You wouldn't believe where we found Juri, the girl that was by our sides a moment ago," Mami put in.

"With my school's craziness, I'm inclined to believe anything. But that's what happens when you wander off."

"Sorry, Akio-bud. We'll be more careful next time."

"Akio-bud, you say? I like that."

"So nobody's being tortured?" Yumiko inquired, "This isn't a front?"

Akio chuckled. "Relax. My school's thrown a party honoring your school's visitation. Faculty considers it quite the excursion."

"And the food isn't poisoned?"

More chuckles. "Trust me. I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"**I **trust you," Mami said, eyeing the lunch, "Look, Yumiko! Free meat!" So the girls scrambled to get in on a feast of assorted chicken- and beef-based dishes, having forgotten hunger amongst excitement.

"Well, I sure don't feel sleepy. Guess it means the food's okay!"

"You better believe it!" a boy announced, pointing to the far end, "By the way, either of you interested in a pie-eating contest?

"Pie-eating contest?" Mami wondered.

"Uh huh. All pumpkin plus one cherry. It doesn't matter what school yer from, you get a 500 yen cash prize. And don't worry about a stomachache; the pies are pretty small. Wanna join?"

"I guess. When's it start?"

"Less than three minutes. Be there or be…well, someplace else."

"It would be my pleasure." And the boy walked away. "Now if only I could figure out where all the bees went."

"Why?" Yumiko wondered, "Will honey add zest to the pies?"

"Uh…well…maybe for some people?"

"And are you really gonna take 'em on?"

"Better believe it. How 'bout you?"

"Nah. I wouldn't last six seconds."

Twelve contestants gathered around the second table, its previous contents practically clogging the first. All other activity halted in reverence of the new event. Seven boys and five girls participated on their knees. Mami was amongst those fancying pumpkin pie but the only one not using a fork. The same boy stood facing her, equipped with a glass of water same as another contestant. Akio, Yumiko, Juri, and thirteen other bystanders stood close by. The redhead in question rubbed her hands furiously against her clothing both as a means of psyching up and to eliminate most impurities. The school's principal played referee. "Be careful, Mami," Yumiko advised, "The others look very tough and ferocious."

"So am I," the determined Mami replied.

"You seem awfully confident," Akio stated.

"Yeah, you must've been in a fight with uneven odds," a third contestant added.

"I'm guessing a whole swarm of Neptunian ticks," a fourth suggested.

"This your first time?" a fifth asked.

"Yep," Mami answered, "Pumpkin; my favorite. I never joined one of these until they said the right flavor. I get anywhere near pumpkin pie, and there's no stopping me."

"Okay," the principal announced, "The aim of this event is to finish your pie before the others. Fork or hands, it doesn't matter. Keep to yer own pie and finish the whole thing off. Only measly crumbs should remain in those dishes afterward."

"Everybody all set?" a teacher inquired.

"Bring it on, bring it on, bring it on…" Mami babbled.

"1, 2, 3, charge like goats!" the principal declared before joining the audience. Mami started by pulling her pie-filled tin out of a larger plastic dish, flipped it upside-down to liberate the pie, shoved the tin aside, closed her eyes, and dug in. Onlookers chuckled at her mannerisms reminiscent of a dog while thrusting her mouth same as water fowl spearing fish. The one sitting to her right freaked out that Mami might get her messy. "Hey, watch where you fling it!"

"I can't look!" Juri whimpered, covering her eyes, "Tell me when it's over!"

"Go, Mami!" Yumiko cheered.

"Turn 'em inside out, Mami!" Akio yelled.

"Give it to 'em!" another yelled to no particular contestant.

"Yeah!" came a third uncoordinated praise, "Turn the others into stewed beets!"

"Give 'em one fer me!" Mr. Fukunaga spoke.

"Go, go!" Ms. Toyoda said.

"One of you squeeze the others down to nothing!" the principal chimed, "And I hate picking favorites!"

Mami had her eyes closed for most of the duration. She oftentimes paused to either get a chunk down her esophagus or observe how the one boy washed down his portions. Figures, she thought, **I** should've grabbed some water. Too late for that. Even she noticed the boy's obvious success but still went down fighting. "That's it!" the approaching principal spoke, "We have our winner!"

"Uh huh," the boy supplemented, holding up fists in glory, "Me." Thank goodness he didn't rub it in the others' faces, or they – Mami included – wouldn't've cheered and exchanged high-fives.

Akio, Yumiko, and Juri congratulated Mami (still chewing on her pie albeit slowly) moments later. "Way to go, Mami!" Yumiko began, "You short-circuited them!"

"Very impressive," Akio added.

"Yeah!" Juri said, "Too bad you didn't win."

"I learned my lesson," Mami said, "In eating contests, have a beverage handy. But who cares? Not bad fer my first…and I got some pie outta the deal!" Juri giggled.

Mami's class returned to their school minutes afterward and spent the time's remainder writing papers describing today's experiences. Worries arose that said redhead might suffer nausea or otherwise due to the contest though she appeared just fine anyway. Nevertheless, she took no chances and so eased up with major physical exertion. Both siblings met at a sidewalk corner near home after school as always. "So you're okay?" Akio queried, "No pale face or anything?"

"Think nothing of it, Akio-bud. And I'll give this much about your school: You all sure know yer parties."

"Every day in every way. That's very plausible." Right up our alley, Mami thought, Yumiko and I must be the real crazies.

The End


	2. Jackhammer Cleanup

Note: Occurs not long before the submarine trip seen at the first season's end.

The new school year's first day was well into lunch period. None could believe Akio's change of heart when he transferred to Stargazer's Hill West University of Promised Island, much less Wataru. The one with twelve sisters thought the friendship ended when he turned his back on that very promise both they and Minai made long ago. Nope; Akio still desired preserving it. Naturally, the sisters would feel apprehensive in upcoming days towards the very person who dared attempt stealing their brother away once. And seeing how Karen shared the same class, Akio received such glances from her first. But even so, the blue-haired boy – despite that he and Mami somewhat followed suit – knew Jeeves and company needed not psych Wataru out like that in the previous year. Akio practically (yet manipulatively) stood up for his friend. "What made you change your mind, Akio?" Wataru asked after class.

"Hm?"

"Transferring to Promised Island."

Akio sighed as he glanced out the window. "Mami and I saw you and your sisters taking pictures of yourselves. I didn't comprehend it until she called me by a pet name I remember from 5th grade."

Wataru's smile expressed understanding. "I see." But that smile gave way to disappoint with his own glance out the window before Akio provided reassurance, knowing where his friend's pupils aimed.

"Don't worry about Minai. That was his choice. I'm only sorry I put you through more problems myself."

"I forgive you. Our friendship's something I'd hate to waste."

"Me too. By the way, is that crazy Taro Yamada guy seriously a new friend you made here?"

"Sort of. Yamada acts wild, but he does work hard. Plus, he was the first person willing to hear my problems out even if it was just to get a girlfriend…although the girlfriend part really came when last year began."

"Mm. In any case, he better not try anything funny with Mami."

"Big Brother." Ignoring Akio, Karen met Wataru's gaze and grabbed his hand. "We're having lunch on the bleachers today."

"Coming. See ya, Akio."

The pair departed as Mami, now over the surprise, spoke to her brother. "Well, Akio-bud. Shall we bond?"

Both spent the next three days traversing the island while rekindling their familial bond. They'd each spent the first school day and the one after camped in tents – Mami by the Welcome House, Akio in some other grove – until a decision arose the day after that they could live together at Wataru's childhood cabin. Jeeves transferred half the structure's contents to the Welcome House while the other half remained behind. He and the island's signature party of thirteen retained privileges visiting whenever they chose. Absence of school come the third day gave Hinako, Marié, and Yotsuba a chance to sneak up on Wataru in his room while he watched a short movie. All three spied through the open door. "Okay, let's go in," Yotsuba whispered.

"This is new for me," Marié admitted, "Playing a harmless trick on Brother Mine. You sure he won't get upset?"

"C'mon, Marié," Hinako encouraged, "Bro-Bro can't get mad because we're playing."

"Brother Dearest will be upset, but by no means in a bad way. Follow me." Amazingly, the trio squeezed through the door quiet enough to escape Wataru's eardrums, and the television fixated his attention without fail. So their scheme – Hinako and Marié's hands suddenly covering his eyes while Yotsuba switched off the device – worked. Plus, the brother raised his own hands like a hostage.

"Guess who!" Hinako declared at Wataru's gasp.

"We'll give you four important clues!" Yotsuba added.

"The biggest being we love excitement," Marié said, "Me, especially."

Wataru dropped his arms. "Yotsuba, Hinako, and Marié." The last two uncovered his eyes and rejoined the first. "Hi, girls."

"Good morning, Brother Dearest."

"Late wakeup call?"

"More like practice," Marié answered, "I haven't done anything this straightforward recently."

The three crowded around him. "We have fun 'cause we love you," Hinako giggled.

"I love you too." But just when Wataru placed his arms on the backs of their necks, the girls broke away in laughs. "Huh?"

"Oh, my," Yotsuba said, "I can't explain it, but we are rather ticklish today."

"Ticklish, eh?" a mischievous Wataru said, "Let's get going. My turn." So he chased them a short distance towards the stairs continually tickling when all crashed into Sakuya a meter ahead, who happened to be carrying a box of old clothes. Articles littered the floor and covered the hapless five. "Bad timing."

"Oh, honestly," Sakuya complained, "What's the idea?"

The others helped her up and aided in cleanup. "Sorry, Sakuya," Marié stated, "Just a harmless game."

"They snuck behind and tailgated me before I started tickling," Wataru explained.

"This reminds me," Yotsuba said, "Are we going to sort through our new items soon?"

"Maybe," Sakuya guessed, "I figured we could start right away since there's no school provided Dear Brother approves."

"Sure I do."

"Can Hina help?" Hinako requested, "Please?"

Long after breakfast, the doors to the property's auditorium opened with fourteen figures in the way. Boxes piling up to the ceiling plus some furniture stood amongst the many benches. They didn't recall that cabin holding so much stuff, but then they hadn't fully explored it yet. Whereas Wataru focused on a new job, something else in conjunction preoccupied the others. "Here we are," he began, "I'm already visualizing places where some of the furniture can go. Should we store the rest in Mami's old bedroom, I wonder?"

Nah, let's keep it available for guests," Shirayuki suggested, "You never know."

"Why is…poke-poke…there?" Aria inquired.

"Poke-poke?" Wataru wondered.

"She means Akio, Brother," Kaho stated.

"Indeed, Brother Darling," Chikage explained, "Even if you said you were coming back, he implied the opposite rather strongly."

"I'm not certain vhen forgiveness vill come to light, Beloved Brozzer," Haruka chimed.

Micháel growled in agreement as Wataru encouraged moods. "It's all good. Just give him some time, Akio'll come around. Mami's on the job. And speaking of jobs, shall we begin ours?"

"We're on it!" the sisters announced. So all split into distinctive groups. Mamoru and Rinrin took up the room's far left corner, practically burying themselves from all other views. Haruka, Chikage, and Aria took care of stuff on and between the benches at middle right; Yotsuba opposite. Wataru and Karen fancied the stage itself. Kaho, Hinako, Marié, and Micháel remained at the doorway. Shirayuki and Sakuya handled a spot between the far right corner and Wataru and Karen's shared position.

"Dear me," Rinrin said, eyeing the overwhelming piles, "I forgot Mecha Rinrin."

"Which one?" Mamoru asked.

"ProtoRobo."

"That doesn't matter. By the way, I saw a horse on the side o' the road. I one it."

"Oh, I getcha. I two it."

"I three it."

"I four it."

"I five it."

"I six it."

"I seven it."

"I seven-and-a-half it."

"I seven-and-two-thirds it."

"I seven-and-three-quarters it."

"I seven-and-four-fifths it."

"I seven-and-five-sixths it…"

"Step right up!" Sakuya announced, holding up a t-shirt, "Buy a shirt of our beloved Promised Island! 100 yen only!"

"Aw, I don't think I wanna sell these," Shirayuki said, "They look so brave. And besides, we could use more old cleaning rags."

Sakuya's face turned serious. "Then you better pay up at least 2 billion yen."

Shirayuki chuckled at first but stopped with the perpetual opposing emotions. "Oh, come now. I know you're only jesting me…what? You can't mean it. I don't have 2 billion yen. Please could I get it for free…huh?"

That's when she took note of the older one's own laughter. "You should've seen yerself, Shirayuki! I had you by the ropes! Aw, don't worry. The clothing costs not a cent."

While Sakuya remained distracted, Shirayuki plucked a card pack from the box. "Uh, Sakuya?"

"What?"

"I think these cards are about to explode. Take a look." Shirayuki flapped the cards all over, meaning to get Sakuya yet still including herself. However, the older one needed put up defense when the younger one quickly picked up some stray cards to toss her way. "Take this, that, this, that, this, that…!"

Sakuya laughed again. "Hey! Stop it!" And the feud subsided.

"Alright, we're even." Both then looked more closely at the cards and picked up a few each for study. Single or multiple fruits dominated every front side with the name 'Fructose Fun' on the back. "Wow. I never heard of this card game before."

"Me too. Guess it's pretty ancient. I'll trade you three mango prints for a banana-raspberry combo."

"You mean it as a joke or for real?"

The session progressed as those eleven heads still on the job began exiting with items boxed or unboxed. Wataru took the lead clutching a box using both arms. Karen followed up holding something like an outboard motor in a plastic crate. After her came Sakuya and Shirayuki carrying their one box plus four more. Next stepped Kaho, Hinako, and Marié transporting even more boxes through while Micháel obviously accompanied them on the side. Yotsuba displayed surprising independence taking along some fuzzy straight chair. Haruka exited last handling yet another box's front end with Chikage and Aria taking up the back. Things went swimmingly until it got lodged in. "Hm?" Haruka realized, "Vhat's going on back zere?"

"It's stuck," Aria answered.

"Just keep trying," Chikage instructed. She and Haruka started pushed their hardest whereas Aria contributed little effort.

"Too hard. I'm…not…strong enough."

"Yes, you are. If Brother Darling believes in his hardworking ethic, so can you." That did it; the blue-haired girl realized her sister spoke truth and so channeled all energy into her hands. But the box remained stuck as Haruka also pushed rather than pull.

"Interesting acquisition," Yotsuba observed, one arm gripping the chair with magnifying glass in the other. The chair's fuzz contained major static buildup keeping hairy clumps and dust close knit. But exposure to the outside began attracting other things: plant and mushroom spores; pollen; more dust; floating flower petals; and some fallen leaves. Despite low amounts of stuff, the static attraction still turned the furniture piece into a real eye catcher. "If I'm not mistaken, this arrangement isn't nifty enough to warrant a position on the highest order of interior design. The northwestern brown leaf doesn't hug its neighbor the hair clump, and that greenish mound is too…" Yotsuba almost reached the front door but stopped. "Uh, what was I going to do again?"

The door suddenly opened with Marié sticking her head out. Although none noticed the missing five yet, Yotsuba's slowness took center stage. "Yotsuba, are you coming?"

"Tally ho, Marié. Everybody hard at work? And what was I supposed to do again?"

"I'm not sure about your second question. Will you join us soon?"

Yotsuba's voice turned ominous. "Never mind that now. There's something I must tell you. Follow me." Marié followed Yotsuba a great distance from the door all the way to the ledge overlooking the ocean, ignoring Haruka's group still. "Are you here?"

"I am. What's so important?"

"This planet is doomed."

"How?"

Marié sneezed once Yotsuba held up the chair. "Dust blankets are on their way to smother our lungs and interior decorations."

"I'm not reading you."

Yotsuba handed her spectacled sister the magnifying glass. "See for yourself."

Marié followed the instruction but discovered nothing more special than what her regular eyesight – spectacles or no – would pick up. Then Yotsuba accepted back the tool. "Well, this chair hasn't seen a decent cleanup in ages, I'll give you that much."

"That's my point. Mt. Morel is keeping Breezy Creek from winding properly around Insidious Grove. And if that's not hard enough, we got a hair jam off Causeway 86. I fear the worst for our family and town, namely Brother Dearest. Do you realize what panic would plague our home if public word got out? I see buildings boarded up, crops withering, dry riverbeds, and a health bill weighing us down."

"Um, Yotsuba? You're overdoing it."

"Keep firm, Marié. A muddle feeds on doubt."

"Like I said, the chair needs a decent cleanup."

"Particles love it too much. As soon as I find the appropriate gizmos, fresh air is at hand." Marié followed Yotsuba back into the living room where Kaho and Hinako marked a paper together. Boxes lay strewn across the floor, some opened. Micháel couldn't keep helping at the moment, so he napped by the couch. Yotsuba got searching for what she needed.

"Hi, Yotsuba," Hinako greeted, "Where were you?"

"Outside," was the reply, "That chair I transported has turned into a pathogenic headquarters."

"It turned into what?"

"It's really dirty," Marié translated, "She's gonna clean it."

"Planning for the onslaught as well, I take it?" Yotsuba continued.

"No onslaught," Kaho explained, "We're just working out part of a storage plan."

"I see. Don't worry, you won't kiss humanity goodbye anytime soon…aha! You continue the plan, and I'll handle the grime wave." Satisfied with some brushes and a lint roller, Yotsuba exited leaving all except Marié clueless.

"Grime wave?" Hinako wondered.

"Kiss humanity goodbye?" Kaho added, "Why's she acting funny?"

"I guess she just wants to make it enjoyable," Marié shrugged.

Not even Yotsuba's running distracted Haruka's group, the aspiring detective ready to take the mess out with extreme prejudice. "Okay, dust blankets! Your days are officially numbered!" Brushes attacked the dirty colony hard though clouds mostly of dust and fur sprung up. Yotsuba hacked, gagged, sneezed, hocked, and swept. Particles and fur clumps started clinging to her as a result. "Oh, so you brought in reinforcements! Try to take me down, will you?" She brushed them off like being attacked by mosquitoes or suffering a seizure. For increased difficulty, the chair remained heavily encrusted despite applied force. "Stubborn, are we? Have a word of defense? Huh? Your silence says it all!" Yotsuba knew it would take more than her current actions and tools, but she must handle the easier parts first. They were the exciting portion.

In the meantime, Marié's group completed their part of the storage plan. Everybody else inside – located elsewhere throughout – either already did their own or kept it to themselves. Marié and Kaho added the final touches while Hinako took interest in a particularly large, closed box. "Are you sure we won't trip over the cords?" Kaho queried.

Marié inspected the plans. "Yes, I'm sure. But I suppose these shelves would block traffic here." She picked up a nearby pencil to mark some adjustments. "That's better. Now…"

"Hey, look what **I **found!" Hinako interrupted. The older ones turned to see the youngest sibling pull out from the same box a motorized go-kart shaped into an automobile with seating just her size. "Looks fun!"

Kaho and Marié observed it up close. "I didn't think the cabin contained anything so elaborate," the latter commented.

"Does it still work?" the former wondered.

"I'll find out," Hinako volunteered.

"Hold up, Hinako," Kaho restrained, "There's no telling how safe or dangerous it might be. We wouldn't want you to break yerself."

As the cheerleader spoke, Marié found a test mannequin to place into the cockpit. "Our new friend will tell us everything," she stated, and all pushed the go-kart outside without getting it stuck in the doorway. Pressing the on-button indicated dead batteries, so Kaho retrieved fresh ones from the kitchen (they happened to have the right size on hand). Everything went smoothly until after the first three seconds following turning the go-kart on. A sudden rush of momentum knocked the three backward as the toy vehicle went on a racing frenzy around the property, smashing flower beds and more.

"Oh, the poor flowers!" Kaho declared.

"You mean poor everything!" Hinako refuted.

"What's going on down there?" Sakuya called from upstairs.

"Uh oh!" Yotsuba and Haruka noticed. The two took shelter in the auditorium with Aria and Chikage, and Marié closed the other building's door. Said three contending with the stuck box hoped the go-kart wouldn't ruin their task. Stirring up dust clouds were the toy's only effects on the chair. Everybody upstairs practically felt the commotion, but only Wataru and Karen – creating new arrangements in the latter's room, who continued holding the same motor and crate – made observations.

"Hmm," Wataru began, looking out the floor, "I wonder who sent those things our way?"

"Hope it's no riot," Karen said, "If so, should we hit the deck?"

"I doubt we're having a riot. My guess is that someone deemed our back lawn the best testing grounds. But for what?" The craziness continued with the go-kart making four rotations around the living quarters. All including the 'dueling' Rinrin and Mamoru froze stiff when faulty axle construction caused the vehicle to scrunch against the back railing and exterior walling (Micháel woke up as a result). This continued even as it flipped over onto the walkway connecting both structures. If everybody thought the scrunching freaked them out, it only got worse once the go-kart crashed twice into the pillars in an uncoordinated travel path before flopping back onto the grass where the engine lightly exploded. Sparks didn't set the grass ablaze due to its chlorophyllous nature, thank goodness.

Karen and Wataru unfroze first, the former noticing the motor stuck in the crate. "Oh, dear."

"What's the matter, Karen?"

"Either the commotion tightened my grip on these objects, or they were already stuck together. Big Brother, you take the left and I'll get the right." With one hand each upon respective projections and their other hands grabbing the crate, the two pulled together. Whereas their first attempt failed, the second pulled the crate out smacking into both foreheads with the container dropping onto on foot each, the resulting surprise of which saw the motor follow suit. Karen and Wataru didn't cry out or hop around but still knelt over to massage their pained feet. "Oops. But at least it's free." Downstairs conversation caught their attention.

In the meantime, Mamoru and Rinrin remained in the auditorium occupied as ever by their game, their faces clearly strained. "I seven-and-fifty-nine-sixtieths it," the former continued.

"I seven-and-sixty-sixty-firsts it."

"I seven-and-sixty-one-sixty-seconds it."

"I seven-and-sixty-two-sixty-thirds it."

"I seven-and-sixty-three-sixty-fourths it."

"I seven-and-sixty-four-sixty-fifths it…"

"Sorry for the unexpected excitement," Marié apologized, a scared Micháel clinging to her side, "We had no idea the go-kart would act this way, but that's why we tested it."

"So you did know," Shirayuki stated.

"Knew what?" Wataru asked, he and Karen slightly limping down the stairs.

"You two feeling okay?" Sakuya inquired.

"We dropped a motor on our feet, but we'll survive," Karen assured, "Anyway, you called? What's going on?"

"Aw, we didn't call," a giddy Hinako said, motioning to the go-kart's original box, "You see, I found a go-kart in there and wanted to ride it, but Kaho said no because it might be dangerous. Marié put a big doll in my place to test it."

"We had a go-kart this whole time?" Sakuya wondered.

"Yes," Marié answered, "Our last stay at the cabin, I don't believe we noticed its presence. Someone hid it well."

"Then we best check the damage," Wataru instructed.

"First your ankle, now the foot itself," Shirayuki said, "Elder Brother, will you and Karen do fine?"

"Nothing's keeping them down," Kaho said. "Now to look at that toy."

"You all go on ahead," Shirayuki decided, "Princess shall whip up some white chocolate cocoa."

"Did I mention **I** found the go-kart?" Hinako repeated.

"That you did," Kaho replied.

Shirayuki headed opposite to the kitchen whereas the others stepped outside toward the wreck. Aria, Chikage, and Haruka needed squeeze through an open window since the space underneath the lodged box was too small to squeeze under and going over it might have incurable repercussions. A scared Aria clung to Wataru's side during inspection. "Faulty axles…bad wiring…poor quality spring catches…" Yotsuba noted while taking pictures, "This toy isn't what it used to be." She put away her camera to inspect writing at the inside bottom edge of one door. "The warranty expired a decade ago."

"Zat explains vhy it vent into storage," Haruka added,

"A miracle no one got hurt while using it whenever they did," Chikage commented, "This toy is more than no longer what it used to be. I wouldn't feel surprised if the manufacturer received countless recalls."

"Completely unsafe," Marié said, withdrawing the torn mannequin.

Hinako immediately clung to Kaho and whimpered, "That could've been me!"

"Uh huh," Kaho agreed, returning a hug, "Don't worry, it's all over."

"Mon Frére?" Aria said, "Aria…doesn't like…the zoom-zoom."

"I'll clean this up," Wataru offered, "The rest of you resume yer positions."

Haruka's group resumed their box struggles; Yotsuba gathered up other cleaning tools to supplement her efforts; Wataru used a pole and rubber gloves to move the rubble; and the others assumed general responsibilities. Before long, the last two joined everybody back in the living quarters for the last task (with Yotsuba putting the cleaned chair in a closet). Marié's group's plan turned out as the only one formulated, so all followed it alone. Some items went into Mami's old bedroom with the rest inside a cellar. "Funny," Sakuya commented when she first entered said room, "I don't think any of us noticed this either." But she pressed forth.

Before long, however, disinterest became an issue once all sat at the table drinking Shirayuki's cocoa. "We swam a long way across the lake, but the battle's not over," Kaho said.

"What's next?" Shirayuki asked.

"More item transportation, followed by sweeping," Karen responded, "I noticed the stuff's created a mess on the living room floor."

"What kind of mess?" Yotsuba asked.

"Dirt blanketing the floor."

The aspiring detective looked upon her mug with suspicion. "So, the dust blankets strike again."

"This is harder than...uhhh…stale onions," Hinako complained.

"Yeah, it's gotten snore-worthy all of a sudden," Sakuya agreed, with Micháel's bark following up.

"True," Wataru said, "Any suggestions?"

"Nothing except a stiff upper lip," Yotsuba instructed, "The dust blankets are counting on us to forfeit our determination, something we cannot allow. I know because I fought them firsthand."

"Dust blankets?" Shirayuki wondered.

"Yotsuba made a game out of cleaning a stored chair," Marié explained.

"Indeed," Yotsuba continued, "But organized grime is no game with the risk of health hazards. Those nasty particles will work their way inside before you know it and execute an interior chain reaction. Our very selves are tissue paper where they're concerned, though I dare not mention the details." As her enthusiasm grew with her story, Wataru stood from his chair knowing how to solve boredom.

"Yotsuba, lead the way."

"You got it, Brother Dearest!" Wataru shot his other sisters a wink, and the triumvirate session of cleanup, storage, and arrangement took a turn for amusement. Sweeping and mopping turned into a game of floor hockey. Boxes and individual items alike were used for checkers, chess, jacks, or whatever game caught a player's fancy. In short, the tasks went by quicker.

Aria, Haruka, and Chikage meanwhile continued shoving the stuck box but still made no progress. The inanimate charge was no more stuck yet no less free than before, so the trio rested a bit. "Vhat a mess. At zis rate, ve'll never get zis silly box back inside."

Aria and Chikage were confused. "Back inside…here?"

"We've been trying to get it outside." Now Haruka looked unnerved.

"Did you say outside?" As the other two nodded, the purple-haired one's face turned red. "Blush!"

So Haruka made the transition, pulling the box out centimeter by centimeter. She ended up holding it above her head while all three prevented themselves from falling when it came loose quicker than expected. In Haruka's loosening grip, Chikage and Aria's bodies received a shock catching their end of the box all over. "Did…something…break?"

"You need not worry, Aria," Chikage assured, "I don't believe I heard a break." And so they proceeded to living quarters.

Most work concluded at 11:45 with Yotsuba observing every nook and cranny as always via her magnifying glass and the others naturally standing by. "Now are we done?" Hinako asked.

"Yep," Yotsuba confirmed, putting away her signature tool, "We defeated them at least for the time being."

"Huh?" Kaho said, "Whaddaya mean?"

"They might come back."

"But I'm tired of cleaning," Hinako stated.

"It's all good," Chikage assured, "We all know how to prevent them from coming back."

"We do?"

"Yes," Marié chimed, "Just keep it up every day like me so they won't come back."

"You said it," Sakuya said before all glanced at their rumbling stomachs, "I'm hungry again."

"So am I," Shirayuki said, "Heroes like us deserve rewards. Let's go celebrate outside."

"Say, what's taking Mamoru and Rinrin so long?" Karen realized.

"Guess they're still in the auditorium," Wataru stated, "I'll go fetch 'em."

Back in said room, said duo bordered fainting by now. "I seven-and…one-hundred-twenty-…three…one-hundred-…twenty-fourths…it," Rinrin puffed.

"I seven…-and-one-hundred…twenty-four…twenty-fifths it."

"Did I miss something?" an arriving Wataru asked, instantly reenergizing them.

"Hey, Bro."

"Hi, Big Bro. You wanna play next?"

"Girls, the rest of us have already done our parts. It's practically lunchtime now. When were you planning to follow up?"

At that, the duo found it best to conclude the game. "I eight it!" they chorused, followed by a mock-jolt and mock-surprise, "You ate the horse on the side of the road?"

"Quite tasty, actually," Mamoru said.

"Yeah, but not the healthiest move of our lives," Rinrin pinpointed. It was all downhill from there as Wataru decided he'd go ahead and help them move the remaining stuff anyway.

Come lunchtime, Wataru and Sakuya helped Shirayuki cook shish kebab on a grill Rinrin built. The others stood patiently by with cups of water and empty plates handy (Haruka, Chikage, Rinrin, Aria, and Mamoru also got to drink some cocoa since they missed out earlier). "Think it's too early for this?" Kaho wondered.

"Not at all," Yotsuba said, "I'm sure there's a meaning hidden in the peppers."

"Hina likes barbecue good!" Hinako declared.

"You're up first, Rinrin," Sakuya announced, filling said girl's plate.

"Thank you," was the reply. All plates became full before long, and some enjoyed lunch on the grass while the rest preferred a nearby picnic table. The sight of Akio and Mami passing by at one point (ignoring the thirteen) created a silent stir.

"Oh," Marié commented, "It's him."

"I'm not…ready…to meet him…again," Aria said, "Mon Frére?"

Before Wataru responded, Jeeves in his jogger guise came running up the path to check on the group. "You and your sisters enjoying lunch, I see. Very well. Keep in touch, Master Wataru." And the old man continued forth.

"Big Bro, why'd that old guy call you 'master'? He think he's yer butler or somethin'?"

Mamoru's question confused Wataru. "What, didn't you know?"

"Know what, Brother?" Kaho added.

"So he is your butler?" Shirayuki chimed.

"He was, but…"

The girls' embarrassed looks encouraged Wataru's assurance while his own blush simultaneously indicated familiarity. "He told us to come here without mentioning his background," Karen explained.

"Hey, you know what they say," Wataru continued, "Better late than never. I've missed details in the past." No more on the subject was said since that's all the girls needed and wanted to hear.

Before long, everyone in pairs – except Wataru, who sat between Yotsuba and Haruka – enjoyed the moment enough to attempt hugging one another's necks but instead exchanging tickles. All shoulders stiffened at chuckling and breakaways. "I'm so ticklish today," the entire procession chorused.

The End


	3. Zest Zone

Note: Occurs shortly after the submarine ride at the first season's end.

Empty paths outlined Akio's jog one morning. Except for maybe four or five other faces, he found the town practically devoid of human life. But at least he knew a plus when it came: His and Mami's familial relationship long since regained the peak they both recalled from elementary school. Promised Island inhabitants other than the Welcome House kin warmed up to Akio rather quickly thanks in part to Wataru and Mami's coaching. So where were the party of thirteen at present? Akio couldn't say as he made his way home a.k.a the former Minakami cottage. "What an interesting start," he muttered, "Just when you think the place is bustling full of activity, it's like they all disappeared forever." He passed a gapless wooden fence, behind which a trio observed his receding figure: none other than Yotsuba, Rinrin, and Mamoru.

"Akio sure is in a hurry today," Mamoru began, "Wow. All of a sudden, I wouldn't mind him, Big Bro, and I running a marathon together sometime."

"It doesn't look like he suspected us," Yotsuba guessed. The three forms lowered when Akio's suspicious head turned their way. But he found nothing and moved on, to which they stood up again. "Same story."

"Will everything be ready soon?" Mamoru wondered.

"I think so," Rinrin assured, "The others are already at Promised Park for the big outing. There remains one more thing to do." And so they left their hiding spot.

"I'm sure someone was watching me," Akio muttered again as he reached the cabin's front entrance. One quick step unveiled Mami eating breakfast and making her brother's acquaintance via waving one hand. With the male sibling approaching the dining table, both paused to eye a framed photograph of Wataru and his sisters standing before the Welcome House, perched on a desk down a hall. The Yamagami siblings had been allowed to keep some of the thirteen's cabin belongings. A summer-hinting breeze which brushed through an open window complemented the following conversation. "That's a sensation I haven't known in ages," Akio began before chomping a piece of egg.

"Uh huh," Mami answered, "Summer's almost here again. Maintaining the daily grind, I take it? Good for you, Akio-bud."

"Likewise, Mami. Still, it's only strange everybody in sight should disappear early morning no matter what pace your lifestyle."

"Yeah, but I doubt it's the strangest occurrence here, much less the only one. Did you already forget? Promised Park has a new attraction." She gulped some juice.

"Why should I? The park's grown so large the past few months, the blurriest telescope lenses couldn't miss it." Suddenly, a few thumping noises brought them standing out of their chairs. Buzzing, breezes, coin drops, and flickers composed what impressed them as some recorded sequence. Familiar yet dim chuckles indicated amusement at the uncertainty. Akio reached the door first but only caught a ruffled shrub nearby; no trace of the culprits.

"What happened?" an approaching Mami wondered.

"Prank-loving spies, but I didn't catch their identities. Let's not have it ruin our breakfast." So he shut the door, and both resumed consumption.

However, the surprise had distracted Mami to a point where she bit down hard on a barren fork. "Ouch." Thankfully, it only bruised rather than cracked her teeth.

"Careful, Mami. Will you be alright?" A cup of dried seaweed strips lay nearby into which Akio reached. But the piece his jowls chose was impossible to chew.

Mami looked at him strangely. "Um, Akio? What's yer deal?"

Akio pulled the strip out for observation; a burnt piece indeed. "The manufacturers overcooked this one. I never thought I'd find a bit with the consistency of a reddish stone balancing a lamp on its pupils. And no, I've no idea what I mean." He placed it underneath his plate before both continued yet again.

Back on the main path towards Promised Park ran the culprits, the same spying trio. "You mean once they step inside?" Yotsuba wondered.

"Yep," Rinrin said, "Sakuya said to make it dramatic."

"Dramatic," Mamoru repeated, "Then Sakuya's speaking my language."

"Oh, is that bad?" Yotsuba asked.

"Not at all."

"Can you believe what they did to the arcade?" Rinrin continued, "Card slots replacing coin slots. That's one technological change I couldn't bring about in a million years no matter how much funding Bro gave me."

"Cards for coins," Yotsuba repeated, "What a curious thing. I better do an extensive report on this next time the teachers assign it."

"Should I help?" Mamoru offered.

Whereas eerie silence dominated their stroll to Promised Park, Akio and Mami never expected an airport-like display inside around the park entrance. An ennead of odd characters wearing various outfits - most in animal-based hats and casual dress; one without a hat; and the last entirely in blue - appeared focused upon the duo alone. Other visitors going about purchasing ride tickets, having a meal, or even entering any exhibit ignored and were ignored. The worker in blue spoke first. "Hey, folks! I, the crayon, welcome you to Promised Park!" His coworkers cheered and clapped.

"Hi," Akio calmly greeted.

"Hello," Mami supplemented.

The cheers ceased in the wake of their confusion. "Aw, is that all you can say?" a woman in a robin hat asked, "Haven't you visited an amusement park before?"

"Yes, but we never sampled its offers in ages," Akio answered, "Why, is excitement required by law?" The workers' funny looks and laughs unnerved him while Mami couldn't answer yet.

"Oh, silly," a third spoke, "You both look like yer working too hard. Wait'll you see the refresher." Following purchases for all-day park passes, she motioned for the pair to follow.

"Did we land V.I.P. reservations?" Mami inquired, "You're ignoring everyone else, so I noticed. We that special?"

"Apparently," a fourth worker replied, "Here it is." He gestured at a special entrance the two recognized from before the new school year.

"But there's only a backstage-type hallway with a submarine dock behind this door," Akio protested.

"Until they changed it," the hatless one announced, "Once you reach the end, the nine of us will put on a battle skit. Have fun!" The workers walked off the moment they knew Akio and Mami safely bypassed the door.

The hallway's small lobby had been revamped to resemble a modern home interior. Through a window by the next door, Akio noted a room switching between day and night nonstop. Nothing other than sky could be seen through it. "C'mon, Mami," Akio coached. Entering the following room brought them to a gas station with the flashes going nonstop. Following a race car's passing, a mysterious giant appeared about them at various points. Only when resounding thunder exposed the giant as Chikage did the pair yelp and disappear into darkness. Further, uncoordinated noises and dim light drove them to taking up separate paths.

Akio couldn't determine how far he ran until he reached a lit room. "A refresher," he puffed, "They weren't fooling, Mami…Mami?" Said redhead was nowhere in sight though the brunette did find someone just as familiar.

"Oh, hello," Marié greeted, "I see you made it." Closer inspection revealed the room as part of a jail, and it seems Marié had just finished locking up a boy and girl Akio remembered from class. "Shall we move on?"

Rather than follow, Akio walked up to the pair's cell. "You gotta get us loose, pal!" the male prisoner exclaimed.

"Isn't this an attraction?" Akio questioned.

"Trouble!" the female prisoner added, "We didn't do it! We're clean, I tell ya!"

"That's some good acting."

"Don't stand there like a dummy!" both cried, "GET US OUTTA HERE!"

Akio knew not his following move until Marié returned, grabbed his hand, and brought him downstairs into another bizarre room. Even more insane than washing machines placed inside an urban setting was the transformation of regular humans into anthropomorphic crayons followed by having them step into those washing machines. Micháel laid upon a bench undisturbed, save one bark acknowledging Akio's presence. "Marié , is it? What's going on here? What happened upstairs?"

"Oh, this? Just our new justice system." Marié pointed out where people transformed. "Criminals go in, crayons come out." She stepped up to a washing machine, let in a crayon, shut the door, and turned the device on. "Then we put them away for a good while. Have you ever seen anything this efficient?"

By now, Akio bought the shock. "You mean it's not the least disturbing?"

"No. Why would it be?" Micháel barked as Marié pointed to another doorway. "Go down there and take a left turn for the way out." Having no other choice, Akio followed the spectacled girl's instructions but ended up sliding down some rumbling ramp in darkness once again.

"Whoa! …Oof!" Blinking lights became a priority once more while he stood up. "Is someone doing this on purpose? Where's Mami?" He then noticed a giant dragonfly head on the ceiling looking his way and buzzing. Its receding motion led the boy to a railed cart shaped into a school bus. Amongst the waiting group were Chikage and Rinrin. "Now what?"

"Hello," Chikage greeted, "You make it okay?"

"I suppose."

"Did my appearance three rooms back suit your taste? We would've made something more energetic if it meant not taking away from the other attractions."

"You're weird. Has anyone seen Mami? We were together but got separated."

"Yep," Rinrin explained, "Whatever challenge you take depends on your chosen tunnel. The one you went down is more exciting and clarified."

"And the other?"

"Uggghhhh…" Akio got his answer via an arriving Mami bearing a blank look with speech all but slurred.

"Mami. What happened to you?" The redhead in question just stopped before her brother, not answering until he shook her shoulders. "What happened?"

"What happened? Dim flashing lights, a long path…did I mention the dark? Almost tripped seventeen times 'cause I barely saw a thing!"

"We're boarding!" the cart operator announced, "Hurry up!" And the touring procession obeyed. Mami had a chance to rest from the last experience for at least two minutes until the vehicle pulled up before a clothing store. "Field trip! Everybody off!"

The group entered the clothing store display, which hadn't any makeshift or otherwise pretend customers (besides the group itself) or clerks. What began as simple browsing escalated into a confused panic when a fabricated power outage accompanied by fake vicious criminals came forth. Akio was one of the calmest people there more panicked by the others' cries rather than by the attraction itself. But it paused a moment once an announcement came over a loudspeaker: "Your attention, please. While you were running about the store, the bus is almost long gone."

"What?" Akio cried, "It can't just leave us!" A chase came to pass with a sudden snowfall. Flurry became storm; Akio recognized the 'snow' as foamite while moving. One way or another, Wataru's friend deemed the shock too much and so hid behind some fake trashcans (using a lid as head protection). All others simply passed him by.

It was well around half an hour before the 'storm' ceased, letting Akio stand again. He resumed walking towards yet another distant doorway but kept the lid on his head just in case. It was safe to assume park workers would expect stragglers here especially. Behind the next door lay some well-lit, complex high school cafeteria with pretend students (really projection images) eating dishes of bread slices and tomato pieces. The broad stretch on Akio's right he could almost swear should be a low gym floor plus a black curtain separating both spaces. A worker dressed like a teacher approached him from one left corner. "Are you gonna eat breakfast?"

"I already had breakfast. Oh, Mami's lost again."

The worker ignored his concerns and removed the lid. "Kindly go eat breakfast…and please take that trashcan lid off yer head." In the worker's departure, Akio decided he'd nothing to lose and so neared the kitchen counter. That's when a small hand held back his wrist.

"Huh?"

"Will you…play with us?"

That slow, soft voice could only come from one source: none other than Aria, accompanied by Kaho. "Hi, Mr. Akio!" the latter greeted.

"Hello. Kaho and Aria, I believe?"

"That…is right."

"Where'd Mami and the others go?"

"They've been through here already. You took a long time, so we came to investigate. Come play with us!"

"Play?"

"Yes…hide and seek."

"But not in here," Kaho said, "Follow us!" The pair led him to a dark room much like the very first, only larger: a trailer home interior. After that, both had Akio cover his eyes and count. "Here we go!"

"Come…and…get…us!"

Throughout the session, Akio was sure the sudden rushing movements echoing all around him were Aria and Kaho playing a trick changing their hiding spots. One giggling girl passed quickly yet quietly by while Akio searched under a table, his head darting back but finding only thin air. "Huh?" So he checked behind some couch while another girl changed her place. This continued six more times, but no matter where his guesses took him, wrong answers made Akio dizzy with exhaustion. "Okay!" he decided, "Wherever you are, I'm gonna hide too!"

Traversing deeper into the room, Akio discovered a blanket to wrap up in and hid inside a bedroom closet missing its door. It seems neither Aria nor Kaho chose that room according to their approaching footsteps. For no reason at all, Akio foolishly fell out onto the carpet and rolled back and forth in the same spot. The girls knew not how to interpret this after switching the lights on. "Is this…part of…the game?"

"Akio, what're you doing?"

In the meantime, Wataru and Sakuya walked by a row of trees while eating a snack. One tree's branch looked like it might snap off at any given moment. "I hope they'll be okay," Wataru said, "You sure this whole thing's necessary?"

"Of course," Sakuya assured, "Reconciliations and official welcomes don't shine like this anymore. I've made it a bonus lifelong goal to restore their lost potential. Akio and Mami'll be peachy, Dear Brother."

"I hope so." By chance, the duo stopped under the broken branch distracted by their snack. That's when it fell on both their heads, practically knocking them to the ground. But they recovered at the same speed. "Sakuya! Are you alright?"

"Sure. And you?"

"Yep…oh." Wataru broke off a piece of the branch he found appealing. "Another lovely addition to my twig collection."

"Since when do you collect twigs?"

"Since yesterday. Sorry for the late notice."

Back inside the attraction, having left the last part, Akio and his companions entered someplace new but minded nothing besides a nearby map. "I'm sure the dock was down here around this Magnesium Road thing," he insisted.

"No, this right here is now a new boiler room," Kaho argued, "We gotta head east at Admiralty Way. Or is it…?"

"So many…noises." Aria's observation broke up the last topic, and all three realized they were now inside an underground arcade. This room was much larger than all those Akio last remembered. Games - half entirely electronic, half requiring physical exertion - filled the area. A dining area dominated the upper left corner ahead, opposite restrooms. Yet another door lay nestled between both. It wasn't until Akio absorbed the sights that he realized Kaho and Aria had disappeared.

Glancing at one particular game revived more of Akio's buried memories. "Ah, my roots." He walked over to an exchange machine, deposited some bills for coins, approached the game, but got no further than coin insertion. The slot acted as if something blocked out coins at Akio's expense. "What's the matter with this thing? Stupid machine, take the darn coin."

"Didn't you know?"

Akio met Rinrin's gaze. "Know what?"

"These games don't take coins anymore. Nowadays, they prefer plastic cards."

Akio studied the slot. "Cards? Then what am I to do with my coinage?"

Rinrin led him to the dining area and exchanged a fraction of his coins for a card. "There you go. Believe me, I too felt surprised my first day working here."

"Working here? Aren't you too young?"

"Nobody cares. I took a job here two days ago so I'd be more a boon than a financial burden on Bro. Have fun!"

The game Akio chose was ancient for its time, but he gained quite an audience of excited younger faces - including Hinako and Karen - before long. His quick moves navigating a tiny tornado across the screen picking up miniature, house-shaped pictograms in a spiral labyrinth while avoiding anthropomorphic taser guns of which started out trapped inside underground burrows but could eventually pass through into open labyrinth parts. To eliminate enemies, the tornado needed absorb any one house pictogram larger than regulars which made it glow for a short time. Enemies turned pale when this happened to indicate fear, and each returned to its original post when destroyed. Observers remained impressed even though Akio never made it past the fourth level. "Good job!" Hinako began, "How'd you do it?"

"Hard to say," Akio responded, "Generally, the idea is to swallow as many small houses as possible before enemies come yer way. With this, save the big ones for emergency. But that's all I've got."

"Awesome!" another child Hinako's age declared.

"So who's next?" Karen asked with Akio's departure. A bunch of hands flew up with the kids saying 'Me! Me!' until Hinako nominated the player.

"Um, I better not because I'm still not sure I saw enough. You go, Karen!"

"Me?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well, alright. I promise I'll do my hardest!"

Akio purchased a beverage before deciding his next game. "Now, what next?"

"Hey, Akio!" Mami called from in front of a fighting game, clutching her own beverage and a large bag of seaweed chips.

The very sight brought Akio over closer. "Mami!" He gave her a quick hug. "I lost you back a ways. What happened?"

Mami shared the chips. "Nothing much different from what you found, I'm sure. Hide-and-seek game, cafeteria, yadda yadda. C'mon, spar with me!"

Both siblings controlled pixilated warriors beating back countless mutant ticks. Mami's character swung a scythe; shot eye lasers; and shielded itself via its right forearm. Akio's choice scratched enemies who got too close; belched floating, squishy bombs; and harnessed a hind shell for defense. Vigorous yells against the screen accompanied the time's first fraction. "Just try stopping us!" Mami yelled, "It won't work! You're the pavement, we're the eighteen-wheelers!"

"No one stands a chance against the Yamagami household!" Akio added.

"How d'ya like yer steak? Burnt to a crisp or medium rare?"

"For the spiders, I'll take ten billion ticks to go!"

In the following minutes, the two waxed cocky enough to use mostly one hand for playing while handling snacks with the other. To add insult to electronic injury, Mami and Akio also held a pretend bored conversation. "Say, Akio-bud. How many pushups could you do in one class period?"

"Oh, I'd say at least fifteen. And Mami, don't you hate it when in a medium characters catch little to no breaks when they're clearly the stars?"

"Tell me about it. I can't understand why producers would hate their own creations so much. What're they trying to prove?"

"And why all this elevation in nostalgia? Television hasn't lost something it never owned to begin with, it's only gotten worse. For me, a true fan will admit even their favorite media's flaws. No show will ever be perfect; a hard lesson we must all learn."

"This little tick went to market."

"This little tick stayed home."

"This little tick had roast beef."

"This little tick had none."

By now, they'd reached the final boss. "This little tick cried wee-wee-wee."

And it reached its remaining health. "This little tick went home." With the boss' defeat, the game started over though the siblings left it be. "Amazing. Today's brought back so many pieces I lost not too long ago. Elementary school came back."

"It gets better!" an arriving Mamoru declared, "Come try out this simulation!" She led them to a particular spot containing twelve huge simulation capsules; sign-up desk; operator; assistant; players; and a poster of various robots' stats. Following a brief game explanation came decision time. Akio, Mami, and Mamoru were the last players studying the poster. "Hmm. Should it be speed? …Or is armor the right path? But…"

The assistant motioned his finger across the poster according to his instructions. "You'll find the quickest yet least protected suits in the upper left corner here. The lower right gives you heavier armor at the expense of speed."

"I like balance," Akio said.

"Very good, sir. The most balanced ones are the four right here in the middle."

Mamoru skimmed through the poster's forty choices until her finger touched a pictogram three units left and seven down. "I'm ready! This one's mine!"

"Alright," the operator spoke, presenting a keyboard, "Name, please."

"I'll take this one," Akio decided, selecting the upper-left middle choice. Mami nominated the one diagonal her brothers, and the three got strapped in.

Mamoru, the operator, the assistant, and four other players stormed the game like nothing whereas Akio, Mami, and the remaining two couldn't tell what was coming or going due to difficult controls. In other words, the preceding eight stormed the other four. Manager and assistant attained the highest scores with Mamoru following come the end. The Yamagami siblings ranked lowest but - realizing their hunger - decided lunch would deter their disappointment. Mamoru had already left. "Now that was crazy," Mami commented.

"You said it," Akio put in, "I could barely control anything."

Inside the arcade's kitchen, Shirayuki was cooking some quick snacks. A tough sugary strip forced her inner strength because it wouldn't get unstuck from one of the refrigerator's inner edges. And when the strip did come loose, the opposing end splattered sugary goop over Shirayuki's face. "Never mind." She tossed it hard behind without realizing the approaching customers.

"Hello, we'd like…" Akio began.

"Oop!" both he and Mami cried, the strip stuck on them now. A surprised Shirayuki turned to face her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Lemme get you…" But she stopped short as the pair started chowing down. "I didn't know you liked sugar cane taffy."

"You bet," Mami confirmed.

"So, you're working here too?" Akio queried.

"Just for today. Stick around for lunch." The two picked a table where Shirayuki joined not long after. "So, you like the pork lettuce burgers smothered in jalapeños with a side of fried asparagus very much?" she asked, "Go ahead, grade me

"Oh, yeah," Mami answered between bites, "Our parents knew their culinary skills big time. It's hard finding such rare delicacies in this town."

"It's also hard finding appreciative mouths outside home."

"Say, Shirayuki," Akio suggested, "Ever think of opening up a restaurant?"

"Funny you bring it up, 'cause Elder Brother said the same thing this morning. Princess will keep it in mind. Now if only I knew a confectionary teacher…"

Although this was the attraction's end according to a door leading outside, Akio's curiosity took him past another during Mami's restroom break. What he found within brought amazement conflicting with monotony: apparently a Garban museum run by a collector and Taro. Shelf after shelf sported countless plastic figurines at higher latitudes with plushies dominating the lower spaces. A hanging monitor played endless recorded reruns. Posters - be they character profiles, background explanations, or otherwise promotional - either stood on poles or blanketed wall sections. Gasobaru encrusted light switches and lamp covers. Haruka and Yotsuba studied a particular shelf clump. "Hello!" Taro greeted, "Welcome to Promised Park's Garban museum! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!"

"Oh, Yamada," Akio returned, "We still know little about each other."

"I know, I'm supposed to be over Garban. But the collector here…" Taro motioned to his boss. "…was the only answer to giving up most of my merchandise. I guess some things never change." And he shrugged.

"Are you in on this surprise Wataru and his sisters are throwing me and mine?"

Taro looked nervous. "Not that **I** know of. After my embarrassment beginning this school year, I found taking this job best for helping me through these constant obsessions while avoiding socialization. I'm here until summer's end."

"Curious," Yotsuba observed, "These four look like they stepped out from a book I remember Brother Dearest reading."

Haruka held a figure that clutched a golden banner. "Zis vun reminds me: I must invite Beloved Brozzer to ze next Tanabata festival. Pity ve can't purchase zese."

Taro pointed a remote control Akio's way and mock-pressed a button. "Hey, Akio. Fast forward." Said target didn't understand until seconds later; sped-up gibberish sent the young employee into a laughing fit, attracting the girls' attention. Yotsuba was next. "Rewind." None laughed harder than Taro with the aspiring detective's backwards gibberish. After the collector set Styrofoam cups of tea for customers' pleasure, Haruka picked one up before her turn. "Pause." Haruka froze in place until the tea's hot sensation against her hands brought her back again, setting the cup down. Taro pointed the remote at himself. "Play." But his continuous laughter brought him no farther than returning the electronic.

"I better leave," Akio decided, the girls following suit. Taro laughed minutes longer afterward before recollecting himself once more.

"What now?" Mami wondered outside, accompanied by the trio.

"Where's the battle skit?"

"Coming up soon!" came Sakuya's voice. The four turned in its direction to discover her, the remaining nine sisters, and Wataru standing offside.

"Our plan…worked," Aria noticed, "Poke-poke…can't stop…smiling."

"So you knew the whole time," Akio confirmed.

"Uh huh," Rinrin said, "We've grown more adept at keeping secrets."

"The girls are putting bad experiences behind them," Wataru explained, "Sakuya said reconciliation should be dramatic same as when **I** first moved here."

"We forgive you," Karen said, "Just don't do it again."

Akio chuckled. "Think nothing of it. We showed those ticks what for, wouldn't you agree, Mami?"

"Yep!" she answered, "Living here ended an age-old dilemma; we finally beat that game after all these years." The pair exchanged hi-fives.

"Brother Darling said you can do anything," Chikage recalled, "However, I doubt the last attraction provided the expected results. Shall we test your limits?"

The park had changed more than the Yamagami kin guessed. But so many fast rides old and new – roller coaster, log flume, giant slide, centrifuge, water track, aerial tour, and more – put other things on all attendees' minds. Although Akio hyperventilated rather than scream like everyone else, the enjoyment on his face remained painfully obvious. Slow rides like the Ferris wheel provided the necessary balance to his happy comprehension. Still others such as bumper cars plain confused the guy amongst select others. "Again!" Hinako urged, "Let's go again!"

"In good time, Hinako," Shirayuki instructed, "We can't spoil our fun or appetites. Now, which of Princess' dishes fits early evening in an amusement park?"

"Brother said you could do anything. Still…" Kaho trailed off.

"All part of readjusting," Akio clarified.

Before long, the sixteen paused at a sudden dog's humming. "Micháel, is that you?" Marié asked. Nope. The group turned to face a Doberman Wataru and Haruka remembered. Group members either cowered or stood firm for a minute before they realized that the second dog's face exuded something of playfulness rather than a death threat. It mainly eyed Micháel, who returned the noise without fighting.

"Cassandra, what're you doing?" All looked back or up to catch an arriving Taro who met the canine newcomer in a hug. "Oh, Cassandra. How'd you get inside?" Cassandra replied via a kiss. "Easy, girl."

"You know zis dog?" Haruka wondered.

"She came to my apartment hungry on the school year's second week. I fed her, and she hasn't left since. All part of my maturation."

"Are you not on duty right now?" Yotsuba put in.

"Yeah, but it's my third break." Taro and Marié then noted their respective dogs itching for a mutual challenge. "Easy, Cassandra."

"Micháel, you behave."

Upcoming barks indicated a playful exchange. Micháel started off with one; Cassandra returned two; and the sequence continued increasing with an extra bark each turn until Cassandra and then Micháel doubled over in canine laughter. The human observers chuckled some at understanding the whole thing.

"I get it," Mamoru said, "That old game Ha-Ha where you say it without laughing and the strongest player wins. Love the classics."

"Me too," Akio agreed, "So, what time's the skit?"

Wataru studied his watch. "It's 4:35 now, so…wait a second! 4:40! We got just five minutes left!"

"No way!" Sakuya chimed, "Let's blow!" All except Taro and Cassandra rushed to the only park auditorium, as the former still didn't consider the time ripe to approach either set of kin.

It turns out the group in truth had twelve minutes left but spent half reaching the auditorium and getting situated. All naturally sat together, with Mami and Akio continuously close-knit themselves. Wataru chose a middle spot so he'd be equally close to each sister. "Almost here," Kaho began, "So, how do we pass time?"

"Let's play Ha-Ha again!" Hinako suggested, "Should I go first?"

"Even better," Mamoru decided, "Tongue twisters! She-said-she-should-shee…wait, she-shed-she-shuh-she-shah…um, she-shah-shoo-…"

"What's the phrase?" Wataru inquired.

"I'm trying to say 'She said she should see Sterling Sharpe'."

"Try something smaller, like me," Karen suggested, "River-level, river-level, river-ever…oops! I mean, river-evel…" But she ended up chuckling instead.

"Zat'll do nicely," Haruka instructed, "Ze show iz ztarting." So the group settled down. Akio noticed Mami clinging to arm and smiled.

"It doesn't hurt, right Akio-bud?"

"Not in the least," he assured. The skit's duration let Akio at some points observe the other fourteen while thinking over the day. "What weirdoes," he muttered, bearing an ironic smile, "My kind of people."

The End


	4. Xanadu Goes ByeBye

Note: Occurs not long after Jeeves tosses the diary key into the ocean. This story in particular was an attempt to reconcile both anime seasons since I once thought they complemented rather than contradicted each other. I took liberties with time passages because I barely knew the second series.

My name is Taro Yamada. The story I'm telling right now I tell in my head. Yeah, I know what most observers think: Yamada's just a stuck-up, lovesick, comic-relief loser with no life beyond watching Garban endlessly. I've heard it all but ignored it before. The truth is, I was Promised Island's living proof that even the most nervous light can sparkle in the appropriate conditions. Many wouldn't give me a second thought during earlier days, but I often worked hard and – despite selfish tendencies – gave friendship where needed. I could be acting much worse than I did when I first met Wataru, Akio, and the girls. At least I'm not the one breaking windows at random.

Okay, going off-topic. I'm a different person now, Promised Island, blah blah. But most of us aren't on Promised Island at present. We live on a separate island whose name escapes me. I still live alone with my dog Cassandra whom I took in before the incident. What incident would that be? Eyeing photographs taken between it and my stray's adoption takes us both back to the past to happier times...

_Flashback_

The school year's first-day embarrassment saw me go into isolation so I could be a better friend to Wataru, the twelve sisters, Mami, and Akio. Not long into summer, I felt the self-improvement would be complete once I socialized again. Hey, can't fully change oneself without traveling places and being amongst people. Painting a small warehouse via a hose machine Rinrin built provided the right opportunity. "And one strip of yellow!" Karen announced.

"Try not to drench me!" Sakuya requested. They, Wataru, Mami, Haruka, Rinrin, Mamoru, Akio, and I took up the task as a favor for the warehouse's owner and now focused on the back wall. I wasn't limited to just one job around the island despite everyone mostly seeing me at that new Garban museum inside Promised Park. One might call me Promised Island's native factotum. Anyhoo, they didn't have any beef helping me out even though I'd insisted earlier they needn't trouble themselves. It's like they understood I needed interaction. We select painted while the others watched a short distance away.

"Fun!" Hinako began, "Hina wants to paint buildings some day too!"

"Good thing the paint's biodegradable," Marié commented, noticing the runoff. Micháel did the same with a grunt.

"Aria likes the pretty colors."

"Me too," Shirayuki agreed, "Maybe I should bake a rainbow cake for dessert tonight! But where in the store are colorful sugar crystals?"

"Leave it to me," Yotsuba offered, "I'll track down those crystals."

"What'd the owner want painted on this side?" Mamoru wondered, "A farming couple standing in front of an apple field?"

"I believe it was a giant bird silhouetted against the sunset," Akio recalled.

"One bird, coming up!" Rinrin announced.

Five more paint splatters preceded a quick pause during which the onlookers started approaching. All admired the final result. "It looks lovely," Haruka admitted, "So are ve finished yet?"

"Almost," I said, "Just one more touch." I aimed for a bald spot near the giant sun and sprayed nonstop for seven seconds until satisfied. "Okay. All done."

"Nice job, Brother!" Kaho complimented, "All of you!"

"Thanks!" Sakuya returned as we workers removed our protective suits, "With training and time, maybe you can join us!"

"You mean it?" Hinako said, "Yay! Painting with Bro-Bro!"

"Oh, I just remembered," Wataru chimed, "Promised Park's expecting major speakers tomorrow concerning international promotion. Akio, Mami, you've both worked hard recently. Will you attend?"

"A good means to facilitate our careers," Mami admitted, "Provided we finish our science reports tonight. C'mon, Akio."

"Yes," Akio agreed, "We'll see you tomorrow." And the pair was gone.

"And you, Yamada?" Chikage inquired.

"Like always," I answered, patting my right pocket, "First, I gotta deposit today's paycheck and finish my science report. Did you finish your homework?"

"Sure did!" the thirteen chorused.

"Wonderful insight. Anyway, I better move before the money spoils."

"See ya!" Wataru concluded.

I strode up the path to the bank with high spirits. Giving up my supposed crush on every girl in sight took a load off my shoulders; no joke. I'd find the right one some day. Encountering my new dog Cassandra while passing home encouraged pleasure. "Hey, Cassandra." I hugged her and scratched her belly. "Wanna accompany me to the bank?" She barked as confirmation. And how could I refuse such a cuddly face?

Into the bank I stepped while an obedient Cassandra waited outside. I strode up to where an automatic teller machine should be but found it out of order. "Sorry, no can do," the only available human teller instructed, "The repair services won't come until tomorrow afternoon. But I can help." So I handed over his check for processing. It went smoothly with my eyes observing the ceiling until the teller gave bad news. "Sorry, young man, no easy deposit today."

"What? How come?"

The teller showed me the check with a separate blank one containing a special emblem in the upper right corner. "New law: As of yesterday, all checks will now bear the new banking system's emblem to insure more efficient transactions."

"Oh? How come I'm hearing this just now?"

"I did say yesterday. Haven't you read the papers? But seeing how it's still got a long way to catch on, you must contribute a quarter of this money to the bank. Don't worry, it won't last." No, I didn't read 'em. So I followed along suppressing my shock.

Nevertheless, I swiped a sample check to study on the way home before leaving as my suspicions wouldn't falter. Cassandra worried over me; sweet thing. "I can't put my finger on it, Cassandra, but there's something wrong about this new system. I'm sure that teller cheated me."

"Funny you should mention that," came a man's voice ahead. When I stopped to look, I met the gaze of another townie I'd seen around but hardly knew. Keeping tabs on other familiar faces outside the Minakami and Yamagami families was excluded from my personal regime. Cassandra prepared for a fight in case the necessity arose.

"Why'd you stop us?"

"Wanna hear a sad story?"

"Depends. Shouldn't I avoid strangers?"

"But I heard you mention something about the bank teller cheating you and got concerned. So he told you they released new checks?"

"Yeah, to make for more efficient banking. Said a new law came yesterday, but I've this feeling he robbed me."

"You ain't far off. Look through this." The man handed me a newspaper to look through. "Today's edition. Tell me if a story concerning this 'new law' appears."

Putting the check away, I skimmed but found nothing of said topic. "Not a single mention. I knew it!" I caught his own loudness and reverted to whispering. People need peace and sleep after all. "Oops. I knew it; that teller lied."

The man refused the newspaper. "Keep it. I've another copy at home."

In my adult companion's departure, I swapped newspaper for empty check for further observation. Seconds later, I and Cassandra ran back to the bank only to discover it closed. I then leaned against the building side since banging its doors would prove futile while a worried Cassandra eyed me. Next came a third glance upon the check. "This means something, but what?" My hand containing the check unwittingly neared Cassandra's nose, making her hiccup. "Hm? Cassandra, are you okay?" The dog barked at the check. "Huh?" More barking preceded understanding. "You mean this check?" She did indeed; I held it up to Cassandra again, invoking the same previous effect. "That's weird. How can a check give a dog hiccups?"

As I pondered, a mail carrier's passage invoked another hiccup. I waxed clueless again until Cassandra pinpointed the passerby. So began a spy trip bringing us downhill, around curves, through dense growths, and to the Welcome House property. Not once did the carrier suspect us following as we kept hidden the whole session. "Mail's here!" Mamoru announced, drawing in her siblings' attention, "It's a letter for you, Big Bro!"

Wataru accepted it. "What is it?" Karen wondered, "An award?"

"Yes indeed!" Yotsuba assumed, "I can't think what else it might be other than Brother Dearest's award for best older sibling of the century!"

"No, no," Haruka argued, "It's an invitation to Beloved Brozzer's avards ceremony. Hope ve got invited."

"Ceremony?" Kaho declared, "Will there be food?"

"Yummy food!" Hinako added, "I can't wait!"

"I like the cake," Aria chimed.

"Perhaps we better let Brother Darling open it first."

"Yes, that's right," Wataru agreed.

"Open it over dinner," Shirayuki requested, "Princess has another rice omelet bearing our names." Micháel was the only one who felt someone must be hiding beneath one dining room window, but our gamble paid off. I glanced the interior ever so often.

"Alright, I'm impatient," Sakuya decided after dinner in the living room, "Dear Brother, how 'bout that envelope?"

Wataru tore the envelope open, tossed it aside, and withdrew a folded letter. "An invitation," Yotsuba repeated, "Am I right? I know I am."

"C'mon, Yotsuba," Rinrin coached, "Give Bro a chance."

"Here goes. 'To Wataru Minakami: It's been ages. Step right up and claim the neighborhood treasure. A fraction of the money in your checking account has wound up mailed in paycheck form to Victory Cram School in Tokyo. That is all. A friend.'" Mentioning Tokyo ignited the siblings' discomfort from sad memories. Garban had clouded my insensitive head during winter, so I'd only quite recently then got an inkling of why they looked sad. It seems Wataru had attended another school in Tokyo separate from and stricter than my own or that on Promised Island. Something about a grading error brought him together with his sisters, and this Akio guy came back to retrieve him.

I vaguely remember the other folks on Promised Island being down in the dumps though no more than the sisters. I guess the Minakami family owned the island or at least greatly influenced it because I guess they are what brought life to this island. And when Wataru left the scene even though he told everyone he'd be back, Promised Island without him was like removing the brain from someone's body: The bigger portion couldn't function without the smaller component. The stories I heard concerning the girls' sadness; golly, they acted like someone brutally murdered him. Not to sound insensitive again, but... Bottom line, his return inspired Akio to move in as well. Turns out Mami was that guy's sister and their relationship needed fixing. Most of this I learned while eavesdropping on the two during their newfound morning jogs.

Two kittens Wataru and Karen recognized – having found a place inside the thirteen's residence – entered the room that moment. The female rubbed against Karen's leg with Wataru picking up and stroking the male. Micháel of course imitated the female kitten for Marié. "Oh, Vanilla," Karen told her kitten.

"Easy, Granite," Wataru addressed the male kitten, "Really upset again."

"Yes," Marié spoke, "Brother Mine's departure is a memory best left buried."

"Must be a hoax," Chikage assumed, "Brother Darling, I advise recycling it."

"Don't leave again," Aria pleaded, "I love…Mon Frére."

Indistinguishable disapprovals echoed through the room until Wataru broke them up. "Now wait a minute. Wait a minute. Bad memories aside, no one's going to abandon anyone." The letter's final line brought slim comfort. "'P.S. Bring your sisters along if you or they wish.' There, you see? We'll make it a field trip." Wataru timidly eyed Granite. "I must confess, I've wanted us to visit Tokyo sometime so I could show off my old home and life."

All female human eyes widened. "Show off?" Hinako wondered.

"That's right," Wataru said.

Sakuya broke the ensuing silence first. "Bring it on."

"You zink it's a good idea?" Haruka said.

"Uh huh. I know I wanted to learn more about Dear Brother."

"You read me well!" Yotsuba admitted.

"Still, I agree with Chikage," Shirayuki reminded, "What if it's really another scam to take away Elder Brother? We've no proof as to its safety."

"It's all good," Wataru promised, "I'll look at my checking and savings accounts tomorrow morning to make sure." So they headed straight for bed (Wataru quickly called the cabin to inform Akio and Mami) although Cassandra and I barely evaded Chikage's watchful eye. Seconds later, only I and Yotsuba noticed Micháel curiously sniffing the envelope with Cassandra's results.

"Oh, Micháel," Marié said, "You've got the hiccups."

"And I have the solution," Shirayuki said, leading both into the kitchen. I quietly pouted when Haruka, not minding us, drew that same window's shutters closed since it meant no more clues. Yotsuba quietly picked up the envelope, tore off a piece, and placed the rest in a recycling bin right outside the front door. We thought the girl might see us, but even though she did suspect something for a moment, Yotsuba still returned inside dismissing all else as nothing. So I then took his own sample, placed it under Cassandra's nose, got the same results, and we both departed the premises.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Rinrin muttered, standing in front of her bedroom door. She got no further before Yotsuba grabbed her shoulder. "Huh? Yotsuba?"

The aspiring detective bore a serious look. "Rinrin, would a quick experiment be too much trouble? Just to prepare."

Speaking of experiments, I had established one back in his apartment with Cassandra laying in one corner watching. Our dinners stood close by. I sat behind a beaker set and portable Bunsen burner examining my spoils. "Chemistry will pay off. Glad I obtained this equipment before the school closed today. Who'da thunk they'd be open during summer vacation?"

Envelope piece and check became ashes which I crushed into separate small dishes. Chemical mixtures got poured to and fro, and samples from each dish created similar reactions. Little was any different inside Rinrin's laboratory. "I do believe I'm unfamiliar to this stuff," the latter muttered.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Not sure…"

Cassandra's exhaustion via yawning reached me. "You're right. But I can't rest yet. Everyone's counting on me."

Promised Island slept well that night, including the Yamagami siblings. But four figures sneaking about the cabin intended disturbance as they quietly broke inside. Half went for Mami's room, the other half to Akio's. Mami almost blew the intruders' cover only to resume sleep after they covered her mouth with a sedative-drenched cloth. That disturbance enough alerted Akio. "Mami…mmph!" He too fell victim.

With that done, the intruders regrouped in the living room. "Minute Hand to Lamp Shade," he spoke into a walkie-talkie, "We're inside the cabin. The lice awoke, but we put 'em snoozing again. They shouldn't remember anything since it went fast."

"Excellent," came the command, "Initiate house arrest. Over." Stepping outside, the intruders withdrew a metal box compacting special equipment. Magnetic plates and strips became put over every visible opening big enough to allow human passage. Larger openings upon the balcony were trickier, requiring something of a huge blindfold hooked to the cabin foundations, ocean floor, and preceding shoreline.

Wataru spent a short period after breakfast the next morning keeping last night's pledge while the sisters awaited him outside. "No hoax," he informed upon return, handing around a small paper scrap, "This receipt proves it."

"Then let's go!" Kaho decided, "Rinrin, is the submarine all set?"

"Zat von't be necessary. Look!" All eyes met Haruka's target, the same sandbar connecting Promised Island to Japan.

"Summer tide," Marié noted, "What a sight."

"Shall we prepare?" Chikage put in.

While packing, Rinrin and Yotsuba retained suspicion from last night's experiment with the former activating Mecha Rinrin to keep watch. The group's stroll across the sandbar was nothing short of blissful, admiring the views while picking up exposed shells. Shame they must ignore the Yamagamis' cries. "What is this, house arrest?" Akio yelled, banging against the front door.

Mami handled a balcony opening. "Whoever did this will get their choppers busted by yours truly!" Promised Park faced greater trouble first. Although guests indeed stood amongst a crowd, international promotion was the last thing on mind.

"In conclusion, we'd be most satisfied if everyone sold us the dirt patch upon which we all stand," one member spoke.

"You wanna buy Promised Island?" a park worker returned.

"Crazy talking!" a civilian disagreed, "We live here!"

"Yeah, where are we supposed to go?" another added.

"Not our concern," a second member retorted, handing out papers to the crowd, "Having banking problems? These are records detailing your account numbers, money whereabouts, deposits, withdrawals, transfers, and other nifty secrets. Even if you shred these or otherwise defy us, your money remains at stake."

That's when the crowd became a mob, but not for long as just a few more corporate suits – half adult, half teen – arrived to detain it. Most popped out of trees and shrubbery; those arriving in helicopters came from the south. Only a small number of suits got the job done. Families and friends became separated; even pets were nonexempt. However, Cassandra and I managed slipping away into the same attraction Akio and Mami traversed last time they visited Promised Park. Something about Akio reconciling with Wataru's sisters; I don't know much. Cassandra and I hid inside the very room where Akio apparently played hide-and-seek with Aria and Kaho. "I knew that 'law' meant disaster," I muttered, "We gotta do something, but what?"

"I'm sure I saw two head down this way," an approaching voice spoke. From behind the fake bedroom's walls I noticed three suits heading the same direction. One even pointed towards said section. A fight ensued once the trio entered the room with us emerging victorious. One of the suits' uniforms happened to be my size; I switched outfits; hastily assembled from a nearby prop rug a wig fashioned after my counterpart's hair; stuffed the trio inside the closet; and locked those doors tight. Shades would further hide my identity.

Casually stepping outside met with no resistance since none could tell me apart from the original member. Cassandra's prisoner act too helped plenty. "Hegumi," another member addressed him.

"Hello," I responded, disguising my voice and showing the stolen ID card, "Hegumi at your service. Am I late for anything?"

"Nope. Where are your partners?"

"Still searching for this dog's owner. I'm gonna go check that Welcome House."

"Yeah, and afterwards, help guard the cabin. The prisoners can't afford to wait." Through a series of twists and slips, our act succeeded as we reached said property's front lawn where the suits made headquarters.

Meanwhile, the Minakami siblings remained blissfully unaware making their way through Wataru's old neighborhood. Aria, Marié, and Micháel of course detested pollution and increased temperatures the most. Should anybody read my thoughts and feel irked I know some details without witnessing them, it's because those who did told me themselves. But I'll bring that up later still. "It's so hot and stinky here," Hinako complained, "Bro-Bro, how did you live in a place like this?"

"Actually, very easy," Wataru responded, pointing forward, "At least the bus prevented too long a stroll from the dock. But there's a park ahead. Shall we rest?"

"You're too kind, Big Brother."

The park gave a needed breather alleviating said two problems at least a tad. And it wasn't long until the group strolled again, reaching Wataru's old house. A 'For lease' sign had been posted by the gate; the open front door and overall vacancy allowed exploration. "And this used to be my bedroom."

The tour ended back in the living room. "So this is where you lived before last school year, huh?" Marié said.

"Yep. Me, Jeeves, and two bodyguards." All lowered their heads for a respectful silence concerning Wataru's late butler. He'd died weeks back taking some diary to his grave as promised. One time while the thirteen visited Akio and Mami, anyone who saw Jeeves toss the diary's key into the water didn't understand but dared not disrupt. Wataru didn't cry but spoke not a word in the funeral day's entirety, seeing how close I guess they'd been. Even souls more aware than me – human or animal – never recognized the man through his countless disguises despite the plain-as-day similarities. "Let's get to my old school."

Staff and students alike considered the group nothing more than intruders, hence refusal of entry. "We have an invitation, you ninnies!" Yotsuba protested.

"Tough crowd," Kaho commented, "Now how do we get in?"

"Hmmm," Wataru pondered, "Where can I find a mirror?"

"Why?" Sakuya queried, "Do you have a plan, Dear Brother?"

Aria held up a handheld mirror. "Mon Frére. I…have…a mirror."

"Thanks. Hold it steady now." Chikage noticed a random student coming along and so stood close by as he passed, knowing where Wataru's plan went. In a few seconds, the sisters' brother bore his cram school hairstyle for the third time. "Okay. Now if only I had spectacles like the other students."

"Will these do?" Chikage announced, holding a spare pair.

"Where'd you get those?" Wataru asked, "Did you swipe 'em?" Chikage glanced aside slyly while the brother accepted the spectacles anyway (Aria put away her mirror). "Okay, girls. Micháel. How do I look?"

All eyed him carefully; he was different! "If I didn't see fer myself, I'd think you were someone else, Big Bro," Mamoru admitted. I felt the same when he sent me a few of his pictures from that school. As Wataru expected, the school granted passage including for the sisters and dog since he made it clear they were with him. Other faces shot him a glance ever so often.

"It seems you vere ze most popular student around," Haruka commented.

"Yep. Tops in my class."

Back on Promised Island, plans were being made inside the Welcome House's main building. A small group including the second-in-command sat on the couches with a large drawing strewn across a low table. Granite and Vanilla watched everything from the lobby desk, helplessly locked in cages. "This property will make the perfect main office," one began, "That is, after we remove that ugly greenery."

"Norika calling," came a female voice from a walkie-talkie, "We're inside their chosen residential quarters. Whadda we do with all this stuff?"

"Whatever you wish," the second-in-command responded.

Cassandra and I needed keep our disgust and sadness hidden while the others trashed everything in sight. Dining table, chairs, couch, banisters, and more got reduced to fragments of their former selves. None could care what interesting detail Salamander – perched on his favorite branch – noticed occurring in Rinrin's hidden laboratory. It was then I unwittingly activated the music box that everything stopped so the others could see for themselves. Only Cassandra made it clear the music touched her. "What a waste," Norika insulted, "Hegumi, you'll get rid of it, right?"

I closed the box, picked it up, retained my false demeanor, and answered, "It's true. I'll just keep it in case we need spare parts. You never know."

"Hey, great idea!" another suit said, "This family is crazy. Let's check around for more useful things!" But the wreckage continued on up to Rinrin's bedroom. The one snooping here only felt surprised discovering the lab.

However, that suit got no further when a hidden Mecha Rinrin activated smoke bombs hidden inside her arms. The mist diffused throughout the building, creating a panic that cost me my cover. "What's going on here?" one agent cried.

"What's this fuzzy thing?" Norika cried, detecting my wig. I felt my head and silently panicked even as Cassandra led me outside (I'd also dropped the box). Such commotion brought out anyone from the main building.

"Hey, you're not Hegumi!" the second-in-command spoke. All four nearly detained the pair until those back inside the residential quarters came escaping after meeting strong physical opposition. "What in the name of…?"

Out came the battered suits, followed by Mecha Rinrin and her more humanoid successor Mecha Rinrin II. "Um…Rinrin?" I wondered, tossing his shades aside. Even I couldn't tell whether I put on another act or didn't recognize the robot...or maybe I don't know what I'm saying at this point or back then.

"I thought she was tricked away with the others!" Norika protested, "And what's with her eyes and that ridiculous outfit?"

"Poor disguise," the second-in-command assumed, "Detain her!"

It seems Rinrin had worked extra-hard on her second android, for it nailed each suit without overloaded circuitry. The prototype grabbed Cassandra and me to place over her shoulders before rummaging through Promised Island to some hidden locale, not caring who stood in the way. "There he is!" the real Hegumi called, "That creep stole my identity!" Mecha Rinrin put us inside the submarine, brought and placed it upon the ocean surface, activated its new autopilot system, watched it off, and began beating enemies. Mecha Rinrin II in the meantime continued the disturbance within.

Soon, Wataru and company discovered the nasty truth from the cram school's administrators. "Huh?" he said, "No one at all?"

"That's correct," was the reply, "We would've gotten a letter ourselves, which we didn't. Sorry." Wataru returned the spectacles, reverted his hairstyle, and exited with his equally dejected charges.

"Tough break," Rinrin commented.

"Well, look at the bright side," Shirayuki reminded, "At least we learned more about Elder Brother. Though, the culinary skills and snotty attitudes here need improving."

All stood by when a stranger complaining about losing a job passed by, his clothing making Micháel hiccup again. Yotsuba stopped the stranger knowing this meant anything but coincidence. "Hold up, sir. It seems something on your person made my sister's dog hiccup. Know anything?" This alerted the man.

"Do I ever. A company named Tsuneko Funtime. Still gotta air myself out."

"I see. Please tell us how much you know, it's very important."

"Well…it's an amusement firm which doubles as a repair and siding supply for big corporations that just started this year. I heard something about it hosing out its competition…what was it, Promised Park?"

"Promised Park?" Kaho said, "But we like that place!"

"I'm sure you do," the man continued, "The head of Tsuneko Funtime also mentioned something about distracting Promised Island's primary strength. Claimed he attended Victory Cram School. I don't know, I never got a good look at 'im. Have a nice day." And the man left them to think it over.

"'Distracting Promised Island's primary strength,' he says," Karen observed.

"Us," Wataru stated, "We're the island's main life source. I don't like the sound of that; let's call Akio and Mami." But when he tried, he only received a message indicating the number either blocked or not in service. "What? Busy?"

"I have…no answer either," Aria said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"That's it," Sakuya decided, "Back to the dock."

The group had enough fare for a second bus ride, but getting across the ocean was another story. "No boats, sandbar, anything," Mamoru stated, "How'll we get back?

Chikage saw the distant events albeit poorly. "A disturbance threatens home."

Rinrin noticed something else. "Hey, the submarine! The autopilot works!" All waited diligently until it made port with us emerging. Getting out saw me readjust my internal timing because being panicked on what should be a calm ride would make anyone forget the rest of the world existed. Can't say I was immune.

"Yamada?" Haruka said, "Vhat're you two doing vizz our vehicle?"

"And why so shaky?" Shirayuki added.

"Is it something bad?" Hinako chimed.

"By a long shot!" I answered, "You gotta come back, they're wrecking the place!" Cassandra moaned in agreement.

"We believe you," Marié admitted. Everyone stepped inside with Micháel comforting his canine brethren.

Back inside the cabin, Akio observed progress for the balcony openings while Mami rested on the nearest couch. One magnetic plate had already given away to the following blindfold. A pile of sharp objects lay aside; some with cloth residue indicated ineffectiveness against the giant cloth. "This is taking too long," Mami complained.

"Patience, Mami. We'll find a way out." Gunfire, punches, kicks, and other fighting noises outside stopped them short. Both could make out synthetic uprooting complementing the blindfold's removal. They knew not how to react until stomps preceded the front door being bashed down, unveiling an exhausted Mecha Rinrin.

"Oh, Rinrin's invention. She's taken a real beating." Mami and Akio helped her into the boy's bedroom for rest, deactivated her, covered her up, and departed.

By now, both robots' efforts had encouraged nonstop revolt. Townsfolk retaliated hard while Mecha Rinrin II's internal delicacy began showing again. And it wasn't long until the apparently remaining suits cornered her atop some building. "We got you now!" Norika declared. So Mecha Rinrin II inadvertently fell over the edge, busting into several pieces. Only Norika wasn't as surprised. "Huh. I should've known she started looking fake." And their boss still remained hidden.

Before long, the displeased Minakami and Yamagami kin came running up toward Promised Park while I helped cover them far behind. "Good thing Yamada's keeping those corporate germs busy with the other folks," Sakuya commented, "But whatever's going down, they'll get an extra-helping of my mind if our music box is destroyed!"

"Hope Micháel and Cassandra will be okay checking out our home," Marié added, "I guess Yamada and I both better expect pet separation in the future."

"I hope Salamander and the kittens pull through," Karen threw in, "Why would anybody wanna hurt us, I wonder?" Entering the park, whose gaze should they meet but that of some old comrade Wataru and Akio once knew named Minai holding a full bag and wearing a uniform like the suits. From what I recall, Minai seemed cool with Akio but treated Wataru poorly, more like a rival than a friend. Bleh.

"Minai?" Wataru said, "What brings you here? And what's in the bag?"

Smirking, Minai in response shocked the group by dumping out the wrecked Mecha Rinrin II while still maintaining his distance. Rinrin gasped the hardest. "My invention! What've you done?"

"What's this all about, Minai?" Wataru interrogated, "You're the one behind this mess; I can tell. But why us? Why Promised Island?"

"Wataru, Wataru. Haven't you read the papers?"

He tossed a paper pack at their feet, which Mamoru grabbed and skimmed first. "Hey, look! In only a few short months, Promised Park received gold ratings! We rule!"

But Minai broke the sentimentality. "Exactly. When Akio and Mami returned here, I managed landing a job as head of Tsuneko Funtime. They entrusted me with purchasing and converting this island into their largest local subsidiary."

"You must've hired spies or something," Yotsuba assumed.

"Close. There's a satellite far above which filmed everything the day Wataru's sisters made up with Akio. That and newspaper stories told us that Promised Island altogether would be trouble as well as useful while also cluing me in more about a certain female dozen. I had everyone's money here embezzled to distract the Minakami family since I knew close hand their potential as obstacles."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life," Mami shot.

"Minai, this is hedonistic," Akio agreed, "Why here? Why us?"

"You mean aside from profit? Discipline. I'm not about to let some two-bit dump rise up and make complete fools from the rest of us." That reeked of spite.

"Jealousy," Shirayuki retorted, "You're all just jealous that you don't have good home lives like us." The fifteen stepped forward ready to return the favor if not for more suits emerging to detain them.

"Get your hands off my sisters!" Wataru demanded.

"I would advise you do as he says!" Chikage agreed. The fifteen fought back valiantly; even those ready to kidnap Hinako, Aria, and Marié didn't stand a chance, the three in question strangling their captors unconscious by tugging on the tight clothing. Minai remained confident even when facing his opponents alone.

"Zat leaves just vun!" Haruka announced.

"You fools. Do what you will, but the demolition crews are on their way here as we speak. Maybe I'll start by tearing down that ridiculous statue."

"You IDIOT!"

Battered and enraged, I drew all attention as I made my way inside. "Yamada?" Akio said, "Will you be alright?"

"Wataru? Akio? Girls? I know I haven't been the world's greatest friend, so let me make up for it." I then faced a chuckling Minai. Who did this creep think he was pushing around?

"Akio. Wataru. This is you two's chosen replacement for me?" More chuckling. "It really sucks to be you both."

"Don't you dare talk that way about our Bro-Bro!"

"Or mine!" Mami added.

Minai just ignored them and tossed his spectacles aside, basking in possible glory over humiliating me. But I wouldn't stand for this assault. No way. We'd all worked too hard to let our pleasant lives be flushed down the drain. I swore I'd make him pay. "You really did it this time!" I screamed, "Just when I thought I'd found a home with loving friends, you come along and ruin everything!"

"Brush-brush…scares Aria."

"Me too," Sakuya agreed, motioning the others along, "This won't be pretty." Yells and blows sent the fifteen running without looking behind. Never had Promised Island seen such a violent exchange. Minai at one point pinned me to the pavement before receiving a head-butt in the chin. I may have lacked fighting experience, but my rage carried me through. Or maybe I'd done more during isolation than realized. Either way, I told Wataru the truth ever since we boarded that boat together: I really wanted to be his friend. Using him to get a girlfriend only became an option when we begun high school together. Did Minai remind me of myself somehow? Ugh. No matter. Give me redemption.

I won by day's end with Marié handling my medical needs. Authorities came to remove the corporate goons and stop their operation. Rinrin worked hard repairing Mecha Rinrin. Granite stood against his rescuer Micháel's chest, Vanilla by Cassandra. The Minakami kin recovered most of their possessions. "I wonder who activated the other one?" Shirayuki said, "Sure wasn't me."

Up the lawn ran Salamander onto Aria's hand. "Hm? Mr. Twitch-Twitch?" The soft speaker 'listened in' on the squirrel's 'words'. "Salamander says the robot…came alive all on its own… No one helped."

"Alive on its own?" Rinrin said, "But that's not part of its programming."

"Salamander speaks the truth," Chikage agreed, "The spark of life isn't limited by experimentation and observation alone."

Despite restoration efforts, the damage had been done according to an informant's alert. "It'll take a while before Promised Island is pristine again," she spoke, "Therefore, it's only best that you thirteen lay low until further notice."

"How long are we talking?" Karen asked.

"Just a couple years. We're relocating you to new homes on another island you may remember. You won't live under the same roof, but you'll be safe."

"Not live under the same roof?" Kaho complained, "We like it here!"

"It's for your own good. Sorry."

Wataru prevented more complaints though he preferred joining them. "We understand." In the informant's departure, Wataru looked the most depressed ready to rip out his own hair. "It…can't…be…happening."

"It's all my fault," I sulked, "I should've held on tighter to that music box and my copy of that financial info. Two things broken in one day." If only I'd been more careful. There was no excuse for this. My extended friendship hadn't come out of mere pity, either. It really did crush me to see Wataru and Mami like society betrayed them both. They reminded me of my own pre-high school days. Sure, I had a thing for soccer; acted as student council president; and all that mumbo-jumbo. But I don't recall having any real friends. It's possible some of those folks must've talked behind my back. But an attitude like mine more obsessive than those of the twelve girls will hurt oneself and others bad.

"Don't blame yerself," Mamoru assured.

"Akio-bud, what'd you two see in that creep?" I wanted to ask that myself.

"Don't ask," was the reply.

"That promise," Wataru continued, "I promised we'd all live here together. Why this? Why was I forced to break it?"

"You didn't," Sakuya said, "We lived together for a while…though…"

As she trailed off, Wataru faced all twelve for an announcement. "Girls? I just want you all to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

"And ve, you, Beloved Brozzer."

"Yes," the others chorused.

Akio, Mami, and I were no less sad than everybody else to see the Minakami siblings off. Mecha Rinrin, Salamander, Granite, and Vanilla remained behind to watch over things meanwhile. But alas, Akio had one more request up his sleeve. All except me continued on while the blue-haired boy drew Mami off-side. "Mami, please forgive me for this selfish request. Believe me, treating you poorly all over again became the last thing on my mind when I moved here."

"I understand," Mami realized, "I'll do it provided there's no more weirdness."

"Think nothing of it. Soon as we pinpoint their next location, I want you to watch over our friends until they need no longer hide."

"Done. What'll you do?"

"Stay here and help rebuild."

"I'm coming too!" I volunteered, "Please let me. They're my friends also." The Yamagami pair was more surprised than me; I had changed.

_End Flashback_

Roughly two years passed since those messes on Promised Island. Mami and I both took up jobs at the other island's local bakery. From what we'd learned, the Minakami kin was doing better nowadays despite living in separate homes. Wataru was by his lonesome whereas the sisters found places amongst their separate maternal bloodlines. Karen too found a job, in her case at the local island school. This other island even recovered memories buried inside those thirteen heads. Chikage saw once more her favorite planetarium as well as a tree Wataru apparently planted for her many years back. Rinrin rediscovered her first working invention.

Mami, Cassandra, and I distanced ourselves away from the thirteen because the villains still had records of everyone they'd ever associated with including us. Any close contact would only expose our friends to certain danger. Speaking of which, the closest we humans last got to any of the siblings was when Rinrin and Yotsuba spied on Wataru throughout the town earlier today, the former apparently back to work researching for Mecha Rinrin again. Mami must've pretended not to recognize the three while offering the two girls a bread sample. I too made no sudden moves other than walking close-up when Yotsuba almost cried out.

Nevertheless, I had problems other than studying the pair's deal, namely poor finances. Someone must've known so according to a phone call this very evening. I took the call while stroking Cassandra's head. "Hello? Yamada, is it? Listen, I understand you're on hard times; me too. But wait'll you hear my offer. We can get out of this slump together."

I recognized Minai's voice on the other end; so he to the very least had at long last discovered us. "Sounds excellent. Okay, where do I sign? Not." With that, I hung up and disconnected my line for the night. Nobody would again muck up mine or my friends' lives.

The End


End file.
